Echoes of Love
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: GCC and VB. Kakorrot recieves a slave as a gift, he soon grows fond of her. A war begins, to grow as rumor of friza trying to destory Planet Vegeta rises to life. What more could happen! r&r * ch 27 up*
1. Chapter One

**Echoes of Love**

****

A/n: Hey. =) It took me a long time to write this chapter, to come up with the whole story plot as well. So I'm asking to wait till the first three chapters are out at least before you judge your opinion on my story. Review are gladly welcome, I would like them. It makes me write more. And I **promise **the story _will_ get better soon!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or none of its characters I'm only using them to make an A/U stories and I own NO characters but the ones I clarify that I do!

**__**

A/U

**__**

Chapter One

Lighting rippled across the dark red sky, and raindrops soon followed falling upon Planet Vegeta's surface, in rhythm.

ChiChi's chubby face pressed against the thick shield of glass staring out at the opening of what seem to be an endless forest. The weather reflected what she was feeling: hurt, lost, and alone. Her chubby hands ran through her ebony hair, as her raven black eyes scanned the land before her. She was at home with her father in a palace, being a selfish princess and having life the way she **_wanted_**.

Her breath was long and uneven, her clothes were torn and tattered and her bruises aligned her milky white flesh. She was not accustomed to the land, because the land wasn't Earth. She sucked in her bottom lip and bit down upon it, hard, fresh heated tears made their way down her cheeks as she drew blood.

_Boom!_

She jumped as she heard the door slam, she was fearful of who would enter the room, she was brought too, earlier, by the man who purchased her. He had told her that he had bought her as a gift for his son, and even though she hated that idea she had to get use to it. Still, that didn't help her from being frightened. She jumped from were she sat and rushed by the bedside, sitting by it trying to hide herself.

" How long will you be gone?"

" For two full moons," replied Bardock, his hair defined gravity a trait his son Kakorrot had inherited, they were both so much alike excepted the scar he carried. Bardock had favored his youngest son Kakorrot more then his eldest Radditz, simply because Kakorrot wouldn't defy him, and obeyed what he was told. " I had brought you a gift, someone to keep you company while I'm gone on missions from now on."

Kakorrot's brow perked, he took a seat at the table before him his gaze never leaving his father's. " I can do fine by my own, beside Radditz stops by."

" Not often, and I would like you to have company so you won't stray to far from the house," Bardock told.

" Okay, Father," he said before standing up and heading down the hall to his room. He clenched his fist tightly to his side, he hated that his father kept leaving- and leaving him behind. He never voiced that thought, - and he would never do that either. He opened the door and enters starting to shrug off his shirt, when he felt a small Ki. He turned pulling his shirt back down, " why are you hiding?"

No reply came. He was angered at that, " Why are **_you_** hiding? Answer me."

A knot tied in ChiChi's throat and her whole body froze at the voice, it was rough and conquered by anger. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face within the two trying to hide herself better, as she heard footsteps.

Kakorrot was angered by no reply. He walked slowly over to the other side of bed; he was shocked and frozen as his dull black orbs caught sight of the small female body before him. Her skin was milky white, it remind him of the imported drink from planet earth that was called Milk. He reached forward grasping her arm with his hand, he could feel the fear she held within her small form. He pulled her up he wanted to have a better look at the small female, her smell was intoxicating.

He pulled her up to her feet with ease, his eyes roaming her chubby form. Her eyes were captured in fear, and her lips were dusty pink and full. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy pink, and her nose was pointed. He reached out his eyes noting her quivering body; he ran his fingers through her long silky black hair. She was beautiful. He noted she had no tail, but she was beautiful all the same.

" What's your name?"

She choked, tears stinging her cheeks, "ChiChi…" she told she felt like she was going to wet her pants.

His hand slowly made their way to her cheeks wiping away the tears that caressed it, and slowly ran his fingers over her lips. " Where are you from?"

"..Earth," she whispered, her breath slowing and her eyes darted to the side away from the boy before her as he roamed her face.

The female looked like a Saya-Jin, it came as a shock to him that she wasn't. He was drawn to the female quickly; she had something to her. " How old are you?"

" 12."

" One year younger," he said, he moves his hand from her and then walked to his drawer and took out some clothes and handed it to her. " The barrel is outside by the house I had already got it warmed up. I was going to take a shower but I can wait till your done."

" Okay," she took the clothes into her hand, she walked passed him her eyes never glancing in his direction. She was much to scare to see what his face would look like; she hurried out of the room, only to be reminded by the rain outside. It wasn't as hard as it was before; it was only small droplets of rain now. She decided to take advantage the rain holding up and hurried to the side of the house where a barrel sat, the fire had burned out.

_' Baka' _she thought as she rested the clothes he had given her on a small rack that stuck out from the wall. Then begun to shrug off one article of clothing after the next, taking out a small bottle of perfume she had in one of her pockets, and rest on the floor next to the clothes she just shredded off. She bit her lip to conceal the scream as she got into the ice cold water in the barrel she dipped her head underneath the water.

" She looks like a Saya-Jin," Kakorrot told his father.

" I saw that as well, I asked, they know nothing of her she was capture on earth that is all they know. Her level is one of a female Saya-Jin as well," Bardock replied as he bit into a deer leg.

" When will you be leaving tomorrow?"

"Early morning, I might take more then two full moons three at the most," he interjected, stuffing another leg into his mouth.

" When will Radditz return?"

" In one full moon, and that time is near," Bardock answered.

Kakorrot finished his food and picked up a smaller plate and brought it to his room with a glass of water. ChiChi was in the room when he return, the clothes sagged but the scent he had smelled earlier was stronger then before. " I brought you some food," he said as he placed it before her.

Her hair was matted to her face, " Shower too, cold?" he asked.

She was shocked at what he said, more so at how bravery she was feeling, but her father had never raised her to be disrespected by any man. She raised her hand by her face and slapped him, gulped, then stepped backwards in fear.

His hand aided where her hand left an imprint, and he glared at her. He readied himself to hit her back but restrain himself, composed his posture. " You should eat."

Bravery racked her body, as he composed himself, "No I refuse to eat."

" Eat," he snarled.

She shook her head, as she took a seat upon the floor courage was slithering up her spine at every moment.

" Eat now!"

She shook her head again, " Fine, I'm going to sleep you will get hungry soon."

He walked over to his bed and slipped in it and drifted to sleep, leaving ChiChi awake alone, and confused…

****

A/N: Thanks for reading now review please.

Chibi Vegeta: Kakorrot's at least got a Saya-Jin back Bone in his spine now, little tho. –Folds his arms-

****

Chibi Bulma: - Wraps her arms around his shoulder- don't be Jealous we will be in it soon.

****

Tears of Sorrow: Yeah, Veggie head. But I have to go to bed now.

****

Chibi Bulma: -Glares- what did you just call my Veggie-boo?

****

Tears of Sorrow: -Sweat Drops- Ah…nothing –Holds up her hands, and runs away. -

****

Chibi Bulma: Oh no! Your not going getting away you- you demon girl you! – Runs after-

****

Chibi Vegeta: Humph.


	2. Chapter Two

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. =) I tried to make this chapter quickly so I can put it up. I got positive feedback, which makes me **want** to write. I want to say this is an Epic Story if you haven't read, yet. Which means it will not be finished in one story, it will lead off into another. This first one will be manly on the gathering and relationship Kakorrot and ChiChi's relationship. The next will be on Bulma and Vegeta's, but it will be some time before I start on that one. I just want to let you know right off hand, so if you want to know the ending you're going to have to read the second one. Although it will manly have Bulma and Vegeta, ChiChi and Kakorrot will be in it. However, if it takes longer I will have another added to the story and it will be equal amongst the two couples.

Oh, yes. If you want to know if Kakorrot/Gokou is going to have this Vegeta kind of personality forever, no. He'll start to become are loveable Gokou, maybe in the ninth chapter or so. I had to write this chapter like this so, its like a ChiChi getting to know where she stands.

****

Disclaimer: Already stated in first chapter.

**__**

A/U

Chapter 2

Understanding

****

The sun poured into the small room of Kakorrot, awakening ChiChi from her peaceful sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up white covers tumbling from around her small form she was confused. She had fell asleep upon the floor the previous night, she was positive because she had fallen asleep after she eat, and she didn't want to be anywhere near the Saya-Jin boy. She, however, now was in the bed- empty bed at that.

Her ears perked as she heard bangs from outside, and she pushed the covers off her body. She made the bed before following her ears outside to see the boy, hovering off the ground balls of fires shooting one after the other out of his hand and spiraling to the trees before him. She watched his movement closely, peering from the back door.

She retreated quickly behind the door as he halted his attacks at the tree and turned to look in her direction. She turned ready to walked to the kitchen when she felt a warm furry object wrap around her arm. A shiver ran through her body, she dared not to turn and look at who or what the object belongs, to.

" I'm hungry, I brought meat. Cook it," he command, he sounded tick.

She gulped not bothering to talk back like she dared to the previous night, he seemed off the end. She could only nod, and was relieved when the furry tail unraveled from her arm. He left quickly.

She hurried into the kitchen, nearly choking at the sight before her. Blood seeped from several scars upon the once live animal, and his skin covered in blood. Her face twisted with many different emotions, she was sickened to her stomach. She walked slowly to the animal's carcass, a knife laid by it. She reached for it, her hand clutching to the handle tightly.

_Bam._

She winced as the knife came in contact with the deer's leg; more blood surface and she continued her assault. She let the knife fall limply from her hand onto the blood stained table, cringing, she walked over to the kitchen sink. She eyed the counter till she came across a white rag, and took it into her grasp, wet it, then cleaned the table best she could. She opened each bottom cabinet but found no pot.

She turned on the pipe and extends her hand letting the warm clean away dirt that clung to her hands, then dried them. She gathered the meat together in a stack in the middle of the table, before going to the fridge. She smiled as she found a glass; of a thick white substance she only hoped it was milk. She pulled it out, along with: carrots, and an exotic green bush that seem to resemble cabbage slightly. She placed a dish on the counter then the cabbage on top of them, and begun to cut.

Her mind was elsewhere as she begun to cut into the fruit, she was thinking of how she would make the food with no pots. She didn't want to ask. She chopped into the fresh green of the cabbage the knife slipped, scrapping against her skin. She quickly grasped her hand with the other squeezing a little below the wound, and brought it to her mouth. Fresh heated tears spilled down her cheeks as she wailed, pulling her finger from her mouth. She hurried over to the sink and turned on the warm water, and placed her finger in the midst of it.

After several minutes she pulled her finger away from the fountain, blood still seep from the wound. She cut herself badly, her finger bone was clear to the eye. She had torn pieces of her shirt and wrapped it around her finger. " _Baka, _ChiChi," she told herself.

The food was still uncooked, and she had searched long and hard till she finally found some pots. She had finished the morning meal, and sat out dishes full of food on the table. She walked quickly to the back door, her eyes catching gaze of the Saya-Jin. He intimidated her; she stayed silent hoping he would notice her like he did before.

" What do you want?" He asked, as he slowly brought himself back down to the hard of the land. He had finished his morning training ten minutes ago; he was only mediating before he would eat.

" I'm finished with the food," she replied, her hands clasping together behind her back. He landed upon the ground, and walked towards her then into the house to the kitchen. His stomach rumbled.

The sweet, exotic, smell filled the room. He was held in awe at the many different dishes made out of the deer. His mouth watered at the sight of the food, he quickly sat at the table and begun stuffing his face with many different dishes, which _all_ tasted great.

ChiChi was both baffled and relieved that she had set a side a plate for herself, and grasped it and then took a seat before Kakorrot. They had no forks, so she had to force herself to eat with her hand something she wasn't fond of.

Kakorrot had finished quickly, and watched as ChiChi had begun on her food. He hadn't tasted food like that before; it sent his sense on fire, _exotic_. He was torn away from his thoughts of the food as his eyes caught sight of the cloth wrapped tightly around her finger. " What happened to your finger?"

ChiChi halted her eating and looked to Kakorrot then to her finger, she _didn't _need to answer. She drew her attention back to the food before her, and begun to eat again slowly.

Kakorrot was furious at her action; he brought his fist down upon the tabletop splitting in two. " Answer **_me_**."

She jumped, but not in time to save her self from the table collapsing scrapping against her leg and causing her to bleed. Her, hot, food spilled into her lap as well scalding her. She bit her lip trying to conceal the scream that wanted to make its way from her throat. Her back slumped against the chair back, and her hand balled into a fist all color draining from them.

Kakorrot felt guilt surge through his body as ChiChi helpless sat trying to conceal her pain. Even with the fact that she wasn't a Saya-Jin, she composed herself as one. " Answer me," he persisted to ask the question, he didn't want her to think she could disobey him, he had to be strong. He wanted her _respect_.

Tears betrayed her falling one after the other down her face, she stood to run for a way of water, but a tail coiled around her arm. She whimpered Kakorrot tightened his tail around her arm as he grabbed her wrist with a hand. " Tell **me**."

She looked away from him; she didn't want any man to look at her in a weak state. She was frightened as he moved them backwards, slowly beginning to corner her against the kitchen wall. Her voice caught into her throat but she managed to conjure up words, " Why do you care?"

Kakorrot froze he didn't care. He just wanted her to _respect_ him. He wanted her to know she couldn't disobey him, and when he asked something she should comply. " I don't, however, I want to know."

ChiChi's form relaxed in his grasp as she felt the soft brushing of his tail, she laughed at the silly actions she took. She could have just said what he wanted and there would be no need for him to be angry, " I cut it, with a knife."

Kakorrot quickly pulled from her small form; he had got what he asked for. " I'm your owner, you are my slave. Next time comply when first asked, that is what you were purchased for, and your life will be easy if you did as asked, and told." He had only wanted _respect,_ and was glad when it was received.

What Kakorrot said, reminded her of what she was _now_. It reminded her that she no longer gave the order, but received them. She was no longer a Princess, but a slave. She abhorred the reality of it, but she had to accept it if she wanted to live.

_I'm nothing more then a mere slave now…._

ChiBi Gokou: Hopefully you get more reviews. =)

****

Sorrows Tears: I know, the reviews I saw were great. = Not a lot. I'm sad about that.

****

ChiBi Vegeta: No one such review for shit like this. –Cross his arms- who would want to Read about Kakorrot and his Harpy?, Not I.

****

ChiBi Bulma: Oh, Vegeta. I totally agree someone with my beauty should be the last to come on, but not wait this LONG! – Clings to Vegeta-

****

ChiBi ChiChi: You both are just Jealous, I should kick your butts! – Glares, and stands next to Kakorrot. -

****

ChiBi Vegeta: I would kill you right off harpy so shut up.

****

ChiBi Gokou: You can't do that, I have to protect ChiChi. =) -Powers up. -

****

ChiBi Vegeta: -Powers up- Bring it on.

****

ChiBi Gokou: -Flies up looks to the reviewers. - Before we get this on, remember you all should be nice and reviews. That way I can become my old self again quicker. –Winks. -


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **=) I'm thankful for who ever reviewed. I try to quickly write this, it's going to take a long time for me to update often probably, because I have to re-edit the chapters myself. I try my best not to take to long. I often go over and delete the whole chapter and re-write it over again. All right, with that said I hope that you like this chapter.

After this chapter, ChiChi and Kakorrot will become closer. I'm going to start time jumps; I had to do this chapter now so that you can better understand with the plot later on in the story. I also know it took me a long time, but that is because I wanted it to be the best chapter for all of you to read, so you all reviewing will be good. Thanks. =)

****

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**__**

Chapter Tree

Kakorrot had awoken early, even before the wolves and bears. He had awoke not by choice but by his recurring nightmare he had ever since his mother died. He didn't have it every night but he did have the nightmare often. He had left the house because he didn't want to wake ChiChi; he didn't want to see her not after what he had done to her. He installed fear within every limb of the body and he abhorred that. He never hurt any female before nor caused them to look at him with such fear, as ChiChi did. She cooked for him, and cleaned and he repaid her with pain.

Rain began to fall, it made ripples form in the pond beneath him and begun to turn murky brown, from the dirt. He had came to train to get his mind off both the nightmare and what he did to ChiChi, but all he could do was think about it. He hovered Indian style over the pond both eyes wide open. He was nothing like most Saya-Jins his brother told him that, as did many other Sayain-Jins, he wasn't as ruthless or vicious. His mother had liked that about him, she had told him many times before she had died, that he reminded her so much of his father.

Once she had died no one was there for him, no one was there to reassure him that he was a better person then the rest of the Saya-Jins. His father trained him non-stop, but never spoke a word of pride about him- least not to Kakorrot's face. The thought of his father only led him to ChiChi, - he harmed her not only because she didn't comply but also because he was angry his father left.

Angered that his father didn't even say good-bye to him, not even wake him and tell him that he was leaving that was one of the build up to making him harm ChiChi.

__

ChiChi halted her eating and looked to Kakorrot then to her finger, she didn't need to answer. She drew her attention back to the food before her, and begun to eat again slowly.

Kakorrot was furious at her action; he brought his fist down upon the tabletop splitting in two. " Answer **me**."

She jumped, but not in time to save her self from the table collapsing scrapping against her leg and causing her to bleed. Her, hot, food spilled into her lap as well scalding her. She bit her lip trying to conceal the scream that wanted to make its way from her throat. Her back slumped against the chair back, and her hand balled into a fist all color draining from them.

Kakorrot felt guilt surge through his body as ChiChi helpless sat trying to conceal her pain. Even with the fact that she wasn't a Saya-Jin, she composed herself as one. " Answer me," he persisted to ask the question, he didn't want her to think she could disobey him, he had to be strong. He wanted her respect.

Tears betrayed her falling one after the other down her face, she stood to run for a way of water, but a tail coiled around her arm. She whimpered Kakorrot tightened his tail around her arm as he grabbed her wrist with a hand. " Tell **me**."

She looked away from him; she didn't want any man to look at her in a weak state. She was frightened as he moved them backwards, slowly beginning to corner her against the kitchen wall. Her voice caught into her throat but she managed to conjure up words, " Why do you care?"

Kakorrot froze he didn't care. He just wanted her to respect him. He wanted her to know she couldn't disobey him, and when he asked something she should comply. " I don't, however, I want to know."

ChiChi's form relaxed in his grasp as she felt the soft brushing of his tail, she laughed at the silly actions she took. She could have just said what he wanted and there would be no need for him to be angry, " I cut it, with a knife."

Kakorrot quickly pulled from her small form; he had got what he asked for. " I'm your owner, you are my slave. Next time comply when first asked, that is what you were purchased for, and your life will be easy if you did as asked, and told." He had only wanted respect, and was glad when it was received.

He had felt some satisfaction when it first happened and he tasted the feeling many Saya-Jins lived off of, but now that satisfaction was remorse. He didn't like the feeling anymore, and he didn't want to have that feeling anymore because he was afraid that he would begin to like it.

He was brought from all thoughts as he heard a rustle from behind him; the air became pregnant with the scent of blood and wolf. He would have some training, he got to his feet and met eye to eye with a the large gray wolf, it bared it's white teeth growling at Kakorrot, hunger in both their eyes.

" Looks like burn wolf for breakfast," Kakorrot said, as he thrashed at the wolf and it did the same clawing Kakorrot across the chest before Kakorrot got a hold of the wolf's tail. Kakorrot elbowed the wolf in it's back, it wailed, Kakorrot smirked as the wolf collapsed upon the ground. A Ki grew in his hands and he used it to heat and baked the meat before taking it up and flying off to his small house.

_Forgiveness didn't always have to come from the words sorry._

**Chibi Gokou: **At least I'm not being mean to ChiChi in this chapter, and a lot of you reviewed. -Grins.-

****

Chibi ChiChi: Yeah -Clings to Gokou.- My sweet Gokou! -Cuddles. -

_ ****_

Jessica C: Thank you for reviewing first of all, and to answer your question I try and post whenever I can. I took so long to post this time because I had final exams and I had a writer's block. I'll try to post weekly.

**Caryl Mc: Thanks.** I know I hated myself for making Gokou-Chan do such a thing! I along with everyone should know he would NEVER EVER do anything like that. Things are going to change soon only because I can't keep them at twelve years old through out the story.

****

Shen: Thanks for the review.

****

KateAnn M. Jackles: Thank you for at least reviewing now that's all that matters to me. =)

Pokey the Great: Thanks for reviewing, I liked that you like it. Heh, which is a lot of likes Almost got a brain, freeze from that. I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last twos, I didn't want Gokou to seem to mean.

noname: Don't worry when I introduce Vegeta and Bulma into the story I won't focus on them I don't have much purpose for them now. That why I'm going to have an add on to this story, I wrote the name of the add on in my profile.

Sailor Star 6: I sure hope you do continue to read it and that you also continue to review to my story.

Sharona: Hey sis sis! I liked that you reviewed Hugs and Kisses I'll see you at home.

Gerao-A: No you don't have to worry they won't be 12 forever, However, I did want them to be 12 so that I can give them a background. Hope you continue to read.__


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:**

I'm so SO sorry that I had uploaded the wrong chapter, I didn't mean to! **What happened?: ** Well I was working on that before as a chapter for four and I had saved it but when I read it over..I begun to remember I made them twelve...and I was embrassed so I wrote this chapter below after it the only problem was- that when I usually save something for this fic I save it as - eolch4, and I had save the new one this one as ch4eol. I made a mistake, and I'm very sorry I hope you all can forgive me okay?

Thank you, and please REVIEW for this chapter..I have to be on my way now, because this is not my computer my mom is going to buy a new one soon.

**Also -** I've been thinking about making a site the name will be: Ensho = Love Letters. I was going to have a fanfic, fanart, also a small club on it but I'm still not sure. If you are intersated in it please either e-mail me me at: Boufu chichiaol.com - on AOL, Or for you Yahoo email me at: kawaiiboufuburumayahoo.com Alright go a head Read. nn  
  
**Chapter Four  
**  
**Uninvited Guest**

Kakorrot had awoke early by the ray's of the sun pouring into his bedroom and cascading upon his bed, ChiChi's bed protected from its wake. He didn't bother to pull the sheets over his head, instead he climb out of the bed and stood to his feet upon the cold wooden floor. He stretched his arms towards the ceiling and then moved his head from left to right, then left again. He walked over to his dresser when all the senses of his body came to life, opening the drawer he pulled out a traditional Saya-Jin trading suit. He was going to readied himself for sparring with his amazon slave.

He slung the blue spandex suit that was his training suit over his shoulder and exited the small room. He made sure to take everything out of the room he would need so he wouldn't wake the small female that still slumbered within his room. He placed the spandex suit on a rail near the large barrel that was positioned on the side of the house, then placed chucks of wood beneath it before flaring up his Ki in the palm of his hand and striking up a fire. He begun to strip out of his loose night clothing dashing them about the ground.

He was bare and his clothes laid scattered about the ground piece near the barrel and others a few feet away, he didn't care all he wanted was to take a bath and then to get out and eat breakfast and begin his spar with the female. He extend a hand out and let his finger come in contacted with the water, he was happy when he felt that it was warm. He climbed into the barrel and eased himself down, trying best not to touch the bottom to much as it begun to cool down as the fire had dim with the storage of wood below. He leaned back begin to relax, looking up at the pleasant day sky that hovered above him. Beauty.

He was beginning to relax when the aroma of fish, wolf, and something else begun to fog the area around him and all of the scent where coming from within the small house. He push back all needs and wants to relax in the warm water and got out of the barrel and hurried and pulled on his blue spandex suit that fit smugly upon his body, and hurried into the kitchen.

-------- (= Little bit of time going by, I'll let you know if anything means more then a little bit of time.)

ChiChi looked over her shoulder after she heard the door shut from behind her, she could tell it was Kakorrot just by the sound of his foot steps. She had just finish setting out the last of his breakfast on the table when he came in and set aside a dish for herself for when she would get back from taking a bath outside. " I hope you like it Kakorrot, I use the meat that you had brought in," she chirped, within her mind she knew she really wanted to say ' chock on it will you bastard!'

" Hmm, Wait there is a suit it is exactly like the one I'm wearing and it's in the drawer adjacent to mine I want you to wear it for our sparring today," he told.

ChiChi was outraged, how in the world could she possible wear something like that? The outfit clung to the Saya-Jin's body as if it were a second skin, and he wanted her to put it on! She wanted nothing more then to protest but after the previous night, she wouldn't dare talk back to the Saya-Jin instead she would take out all her anger even if it didn't hurt him, when they would spar. She nodded, bowed even; just to show him that she was highly pissed even if the Saya-Jin cared in the least. " Yes Master," she interjected.

Kakorrot looked up from his food the way she was acting today stung him like a bee, but he didn't say a thing he only nodded. " Hurry then, I don't want to wait forever to start our spar."

ChiChi's nose crinkled and she turned and left the kitchen quickly, " ..Jerk.." she mumbled, as she walked into the room she shared with him and did as instructed. After taking out the blue spandex suit she exited the room and walked outside, angered that he had taken a bath and didn't even think to dump out the water himself like the other times that he would. She would have to do it herself, and she didn't like that one bit.

She pushed the heavy barrel over and all the water within it crashed to the ground causing dirt to rise, this just wasn't her day at all!

--------

Kakorrot finished his food and walked into the room to see it empty, and she didn't even come into eat. " Are you still in that barrel?" he called. His anger was submerging he was planning on taking a thirty minute break and then the two would spar but ChiChi was going to make it longer then needed since she hadn't even eat anything yet.

" Behind you," She answered.

Kakorrot turned around to find her back to him, a brow perked, " What are you doing standing like that?" He question.

ChiChi's whole face was turned into a bright shade of red she didn't feel comfortable in the whole ensemble one bit, she felt like a whore, " I was about to go eat." She fiddled with her fingers before her, trying to forced them to stay there and not submit to her usually habits of covering her cheeks with her hands. She found that old habits where really hard to get rid of. She turned an beet red when she felt Kakorrot's hand grasp her shoulder to turn her around, she covered her cheeks with her hands and turned her face.

" What are you doing that for?" He asked irritated at the girl's action before him, he wasn't sure if it was a human trait all he knew was that the female before him was beet red and doing the oddest thing. He moved his hands up to bring her to face him but guilt struck him as the girl pulled away and what color that stained her face quickly faded to her regular milky white flesh, if not lighter. She was a scared of him. " Go on and eat, were training in thirty minutes."

She nodded, and hurried off forgetting all about the skin tight Spandex suit she was clothed in.

--------

Kakorrot watched the girl as she fell into fighter's stance and he was not to far behind her, " I won't take to the air this time only because I haven't taught you how to fly, yet." He crouched bringing his left hand out before him he held all his fingers together and bend them back and then back up, " What are you waiting for then?"

ChiChi glared, and rushed towards the Saya-Jin her fist before her but she changed her body position moving to the side of Kakorrot and elbowing him in the back. She watched with a smirk on her face as he stumbled forward she wasted no time and jump up on his back pushing his body forward to the ground and flip off him. She then took to kicking him in the side till his body rolled over.

She brought her feet up ready to plunge it forward into his chest but Kakorrot caught it at the last moment pushing her backwards with a little to much force then he had wanted. ChiChi flew backwards crashing into a tree behind her, panting, she tasted something salty and thick within her mouth. She struggled to bring her hand up to her mouth, gingerly, brushing her lips she felt the thick substances upon her fingers and she brought her hands upwards to her face, blood.

" Done?" He asked, " And I thought you'd last longer," he tiffed. He had felt guilt the same one he felt when he hurt the young female before the one he felt when she spoke to him the way she did earlier.

ChiChi chuckled and pushed herself up on shaking legs using what support she could from the tree behind her, " Not," she paused trying to intake a breath of air, " yet."

Kakorrot watched and waited for her to regain some strength, he wanted her to take the first move again that way he could have her give him a few before she would lose. He was really only trying to take in her power study the level of power that she did have so he could have a view on how much strength she truly had.

ChiChi flipped over Kakorrot when he was caught in thought ready to attempt her last move but she lost her footing and grabbing the only thing she saw in sight; which happened to be Kakorrot's tail. He wailed in pain, and she thrashed his hand backwards causing and stun and suprised ChiChi to go flying backwards.

Dust suddenly picked up, and Kakorrot laid upon the floor panting just like ChiChi had moments ago been doing. He was lost in thoughts trying to figure out how in the world his tail could have uncoiled. His chest rose and fell and as the pain begun to disappear he begun to notice the dust that picked up around him, and his thoughts ran on the small human female. " ChiChi?" He panted.

" Looking for..." a deep emotionless voice broke the dim silence that filled the air, " This?" A tall man with the small wild hair and dull black eyes, that looked similar to Kakorrot and his father stood with ChiChi in his arm's lying limply. " Should I throw this toy away, Kakorrot? It's looking a bit out of heal," a smirk brimmed the man face, " Don't you think?"

-------------------------( End of Chapter)--------------------------

What'cha think...I made this fighting scene short only because ChiChi is **way** weaker then Kakorrot/Gokou but she'll get better, promise!

- Review


	5. Chapter Five

**_ECHOES OF LOVE  
_**  
**A/n:** I need a beta- reader badly! If I had one I'd be able to get done with the chapters alot faster because I would have help. So if any of you can help me, let me know please! Thank you.  
  
**Also** I'd like to say that- all you that wanted Bulma and Vegeta in it- They will be introduced in the next chapter. Also I'm speeding up the chapters to where he leaves because I needed to...I'll explain that after you read this chapter.  
  
I hope you like this chapter...because it took alot of thinking to get one...I have **MAJOR** writers block at the moment! Please remember to** review, review, review**!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
" She is all used up, don't you think?" A tall Saya-Jin with wild black hair and dull black eyes and tan skin, asked, his younger look alike that stood panting nearly twenty feet away from him.  
  
Kakorrot regained his composer and stood his onyx eyes locked upon the slightly taller figure before him that held his limp human slave within his grasp, " Put her down," he lashed.  
  
" Very well then," a chuckle purged the boy's lips as he easily tossed the girl to the side, he cocked his head to the side a smirk forming at the corner of his lips as he watched the younger Saya-Jin intently.  
  
Kakorrot snorted and looked away from ChiChi's figure that now laid limb against a tree, he could smell her blood that clouded the air- she had been hurt badly. He took little time on ChiChi's appearance before looking back at the Saya-Jin before him, " What do you want?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
" Ah- I was wondering when you get over the **bitch** and ask me that," he paused, " Simple. Your father asked me to take you as one of my crew members that I'm gathering...but the only way that I would do such a thing is if you can hit me at least five times. I know that won't happen, but your father is my uncle so I can't go against his request...however, it is your choice," he told.  
  
That cocky bastard thinks I can't touch him? Well he'll see..., He thought. He returned the smirk, " Fine, Five hit shouldn't be that hard..."  
  
" Tsk.Tsk. Tsk, don't think it will be that easy to get those hit's I won't go easy on you," The Saya-Jin retorted as he fell into fighter's stances before the younger Saya-Jin.  
  
" Aspect the same from me, Turtles." Kakorrot got into fighter stance, he examined the Saya-Jin across him taking in every detail of his stance and watched his movement slowly as he begun to rush towards him. Kakorrot chuckled as he readied to dodged, but he was flustered when the Saya-Jin vanished before his eyes and only to stumbled forward as he gained an elbow to the back.  
  
" So far one for me none for you...pathetic," Turtles laughed.  
Kakorrot pushed himself up to his feet quickly, he wasn't sure how Turtles had managed to achieve such agility. He pulled himself from the thought as he noticed Turtles launching at him again, he watched again intently. Turtles moved forward a fist before him ready to undercut Kakorrot, however, again Kakorrot dodged and he repeated his early action fazing out and then elbowed Kakorrot to the back again.  
  
He repeated his move twice...I'll do it again...and see what he does, Kakorrot told himself. Again Turtles launched at Kakorrot ready for an undercut, however, Kakorrot dodged again and as he was about to elbow him to the back. Kakorrot turned to Turtles and grabbed hold of his arm just before he could make contact and pulled it towards himself till he heard a snap and the slackness of Turtles' arm became present, and a yelp of pain erupted from his lips. Kakorrot let go of Turtles arm and knee him in the back with enough force to cause him to stumble forward, " Two for me, two for you."  
  
Turles panted, pain streaking through the limb of his now dislocated shoulder, he bit his lower lip as he grasped hold onto his arm and pulled it forward until he heard a snap and all life as well as pain become more evident. " You should have dislocated the both of them if you wanted to get those three more hits in," he barked, as he rushed at Kakorrot again this time with a round house kick to the face.  
  
Kakorrot was sent backwards skidding through the dirt behind him with a snarl, he gripped his hands into the dirt fighting off any pain that engulf his body from the rocks and other particles that scrapped his skin. Some how Turtles had managed to surprise him with the kick by vanishing again- he was moving faster then what he had ever seen any Saya-Jin could. Kakorrot's aura turned from a tinted shade of white to blue as he powered himself up, his Ki begun to form within his hands growing with every second that past- Kakorrot watched Turtles as if he were his dinner.  
  
" I'm **not** going to loose..." He said, with no hesitation he threw his Kis at Turles.  
  
He was happy to see that Turtles took the bait of dodging his Kis and took his chance and gave him a punch square in his nose. Turtles grunted as he brought his hand up to wipe away the thick crimson red substance that worked it's way from his nose. " Three."  
  
Kakorrot nor Turtles awaited for the other, they both charged at eachother throwing kicks, punchs, and dodging each with ease before not to long begining to throw Ki's at one another.  
----  
ChiChi's eyes fluttered open as a Ki was sent and nearly missed her by ten feet, she felt pain rack through her entire body as memories of her and Kakorrot's fight came back to mind. She was at a lost of what was happening before her, all she could see was little movements before her- she couldn't tell who was winning or who was the enemy Kakorrot was fighting but she could tell Kakorrot was one. Panting, she struggled to pull her feet close to her body as she used the tree behind her to push herself up but that attempt failed as her feet buckled beneath her causing her to fall back down scrapping her back against the bark of the tree.  
  
She bit down on her bottom lip trying to conceal her painful cries- she had never before been in such pain! Her arms felt as if they were going to fall off and her feet as if they were jelly- she was like a vegetable at the moment. She struggled to take in breaths of air as drowsiness begun to wash over her small body again, she needed to fight it off she could use this moment to escape if she wanted, too. It was the best time to escape! Kakorrot was caught up in a spar he wouldn't even notice if she had left, but she couldn't even conjure up a grain of energy to stand to her feet. She turned her attention back to what was occuring between the two Saya-Jin- she had no doubt that the other one had to be a Saya-Jin, her eyelids were slowly closing and no matter how much of a struggle she put up to keep herself a wake it wouldn't work.  
  
She became over powered by sleep, but she didn't look away from the spar before her! She watched as both Saya-Jin fazed in and out before her- their speed was remarkable something she hadn't witness before! Then for a moment they stop their assault as Kakorrot kneed the other Saya-Jin in the stomach causing blood to fly from his mouth, her eyes slowly closed as she begun to take in the appearance of the other Saya-Jin.  
---  
" Four to three," Kakorrot bragged, a smirk embeded on his face as he gave Turtles time to recover from his blow to the chest.  
  
The elder Saya-Jin composed himself. He glared at Kakorrot just as he rushed at him and dropped to his knees before Kakorrot to sweep kick him off his feet, but Kakorrot was quick and flipped over Turtles. He landed behind Turtles with ease and before Turles could get to his feet and turn around Kakorrot landed a kick to his back making the Saya-Jin skid forward in the dirt. " Five to Three."  
  
Turtles was enragged at how Kakorrot managed to get the five hits off him- but he was no liar and he wouldn't go against his uncle's wishes, he jumped to his feet with ease. " Fine, we are leaving in three months. We have to go to King Bejiita before we leave, a new planet alley to the Saya- Jin will be attending so we are required," Turtles snarled.  
  
" I'll be there, then," he replied.  
  
" It will be held two days before we are to leave at sunset," he told, " I'll be on my way now." With that said Turtles took to the sky leaving only an uprise of dirt and rocks behind him.  
  
Kakorrot smirked at his victory- well his victory of giving Turtles five blows. He felt a large amount of pride rack his body at the knowledge of him defeating the older Saya-Jin, even if the battle was not over. Then the pride begun to slip away as he remembered his battered human slave that laid nearly fourty to thirty feet from him in pain at the very moment. Guilt swept his body- he couldn't bring her to the healing chamber because she was a slave and they didn't allow a slave to healed that way. A sighed gapped his lips as he walked over to her body and pulling her into his arms, he could never pass her off as a Saya-Jin simple because of her hair.  
  
He only knew one Saya-Jin that that had slaves capable of treating a person and that was his brother Radditz's old female. He hated the fact that he was left with her as his only soucre of healing because the girl was a slut- she didn't know how to contain her self around a male Saya-Jin even if they were two years younger then her. With a sigh he took to the sky as he looked down at the female before him- she needed the help.  
  
--------  
  
**A/n:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took **so** long but I just couldn't make up my mind! So I decided I'd try and quicken up my pace to get them older...simple because I'm not going to be allowed on computer every single day! I want to let you know I should be getting a new one by christmas and my friend is going to let me have her old one when she gets her new one by next month.. NN I'm so! Happy! Anyways, I did say I was going to have Bulma and Vegeta in this and they are going to be in it in the next chapter! WHIPPE!  
  
It's not going to be all about Bulma and Vegeta I'll say that for sure...but there in it.  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER**: Kakorrot takes ChiChi with him to the King's castle and ChiChi meets up with an old time friend. Next time in...Echoes of Love  
  
**Also**...a Beta-Reader needed BIG TIME!!!!!  
  
**A/N:** XD! I always wanted to say something like that, lol! Later, and review...I've got major writers block. Also I started to read some fics...well one since I can't get on this computer everyday and that is:

** It's Just a little Cut: **I absolute love it, and I'm about to go and **review** the fic. You should read and review it, too, if you haven't already! =)

**An:** I **haven'**t been able to read the other fics I had before but I'm going to try to again...and start to review them again. I should be getting a comp soon cause my friend...wonder if I said that already...oh,well when I do I can do this often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Inside a large oval chamber filled with liquid healing water's from the purest river of Bejiita, floated the small Princess of Earth. A small air mask guarded her nose and mouth, her hair danced with her porcelain skin. She was in a deep sleep, unaware of the watching eyes outside of her healing chambers.

"Her body is healing at an astonishing rate," commented Alara, a tall slender Saya-Jin woman. She had short spiky black hair, her nose was long a pointed and icy blue eyes.

Kakorrot smirked at knowledge, his onyx orbs intently took in the sight of ChiChi. He was very pleased. Alara noticed the way that Kakorrot was looking at the small human enclosed with the healing chamber and it angered her, greatly. "How long do you think it will take her to be fully healed, I have to go to the gathering at the King's palace's tomorrow and she must accompany."

Alara snarl, "You're going to bring this slave with you to the king's palace? I think it's a bad idea, why not bring another one?"

"This is the only slave I have and she will do quiet fine," Kakorrot glanced from ChiChi to Alara. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for your knowledge as to whether my slave will be at top shape tomorrow."

"I apologize, Kakorrot. Truth is she is already at top shape and has already been healed well over two months ago. I just wanted to keep her inside the chambers for observations," she added.

"So then I shall take her today," Said, Kakorrot.

Alara nodded, and then deactivate the healing chamber and slowly the water drained from the chamber. 'Please_ step back from the healing chamber the door will open in two minutes.'_

"You may take her now," Advised, Alara. She watched intently with disgust as Kakorrot took ChiChi into his arms. "Kakorrot, I didn't mean to offend you by words upon you taking the slave to the King's Palace. I was only trying to look for your best interest because I do know that he will not allow you to take the slave with you upon your leave."

"Is that so?" Kakorrot asked.

Alara nodded, promptly. "If you will allow me I could met you before your leave and take her and keep her in my care till your return, if you will allow me."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you are the next to be my mate," she responded. "Allow me your forgiveness."

**A/N: ** It's over, well this chapter; I bet you don't know what I mean about that. I had to just make a quick chapter I'm going to let you know more about Alara in later chapters. So please keep reading, please review and I know this isn't what I said it would be but I had to do it this way. REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE, IT HELPS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Author: Joy's Canvas

The vibrant lights from the sun had long since faded into the dark of space, and all that was left was the sparkle of light from the stars. Space, what seemed to be the new home to the inhabitants of the small space shuttle zipping through space with the initials: CC corps, Earth 450. Hours had long since faded into days, and days into months and months into what seemed like years and still they had yet to arrive on land. Everyone inside the CC corps 450, was becoming anxious to see some sort of land- and environment similar to their owns. Anxious for land? Yes, but anxious for what awaited when they were to reach that land? No, and all because of the same reason, Saya-Jins.

Saya-Jins, where said to be the _most_ cold hearted breed of race in the entire universe, they killed men, women, and children alike- and not think twice. They had even enslaved some humans, and now they were on a one-way trip to Vegetasis in hopes to create a peace between the two races. By offering the Princess of their planet to the prince of Vegetasis, which just might end up in the Saya-Jin's favor.

" Bu-, I mean Princess Bulma, " A small elder lady; with dark green hair and onyx eye, corrected. " We are going to land on planet Vegetasis in two days. I want to go over this check off with you just to make sure you have everything down pack. We must make sure that you are at one hundred percent with everything; anything and I mean _anything_ wrong can lead to our destruction as well as the people on Earth. Earth is relieving on you, and if I might say everyone is just as grateful for you."

" I have no choice, I owe myself for what happened," Bulma, sorrowfully replied. A meek smile stay planted upon her cherry pink lips, and sorrow stained her aqua blue eyes. She had the world on her shoulder, not just physically but emotionally. She had been the cause of this fate, and if she could have changed it she would. She would have taken back every night that she had snuck out of her father's house and pulled her long lost friend with her. She would have been sitting down somewhere, maybe near the beach relaxing with her boyfriend: Yamacha. She had been her own worst enemy, she was the cause of this decision and she was going to own up to it- no matter. She lost everything, first her friend, then Yamacha, and soon her body and soul.

The elder lady frown on the inside, she had felt pain for Bulma- she had after all been the caregiver of her and the young Princess. " You shouldn't be hard on yourself, darling."

" I'm not, Ms. Yamaie," Stated Bulma.

Yamaie only nodded, and looked down at the sheet before her- there would be no use in trying to reason with the young girl. " Have you reached 10gl over?"

" Yes, two days ago."

" Good, what about language, throne walking, and posture?"

" Yes, I've completed that all," Bulma insisted. She sat up straight, head held high and held the poise of a woman- a Queen. She had made sure that she was more then ready, she owed her life to her friend- and she wouldn't fall short of anything to make it right.

" That is very good, because in less than twenty minutes the sleeping gas will be let out of each vent to put us to sleep. I wanted to make sure that everything was good, the next time we wake up we will be on Planet Vegetasis. Don't let yourself die inside because of this, be strong and everything will be alright," Said, Yamaie.

Bulma could only nod as she watched Yamaie walk out the door; she sat motionless for minutes; her mind pondering on the bit of advice Yamaie left her with. She was only 19 years old, and would be married in before she would see her twenty first birthday. " This is my punishment."

" Please prepare for sleeping gas release in one minute," the robotic voice informed over the shuttle Sound system. Bulma inhaled the fresh shuttle air, and looked around the large room that she was settled in, alone. This would be the last time that she would be in the comfort of her own people, and actually free. "5…4…3…2…1"

Bulma sunk back into her seat and closed her eyes as she let herself inhale the gas that engulfed her room. Within minutes the entire crew within the small vessel where fast asleep, and the shuttle was inching closer and closer to the larger amber planet before them.

**Author Note:** Yes, I know I know it is a short chapter. I also know that there was no ChiChi and Goku, I have reasons for every single one of those. I promise my chapters will get longer, and there will be lots and lots more things- there so many stories that must unfold so KEEP READING, and KEEP REVIEWING please! If you don't know who her friend was, shame on you because if you read well you would know- and if you didn't read it again and DON'T be afraid to RE-REVIEW! Everything will be unfolding shortly in the chapters to come- I do need an Editor, because if I had one it would allow me to get chapters out faster. So if your up to that job e-mail me you, and keep reading!!! I do answer back to any questions you post in reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Echoes of Love**

_**Chapter Eight**_

The combination of hallows of the wind and the rain against the windowpane woke the sleeping Princess. Her raven black orbs fluttered open her vision was blurry for the first couple of minutes, so she just laid still while her eyes adjusted. Her body felt slightly sore, and her mind was racing – with so many question all overall in relation to one: Where was she?

_' Was it all a dream?'_ She pondered, and hoped that it was. She would be in heaven if she heard her Daddy's roaring voice, or her best friend's endless chitchat. She swallow, ' _There is only one way to find out…_'

She inhaled a large breath of air and tried to push herself up, but it seemed effortless. Her body felt like a thousand pounds, was she hurt badly? She laid back and decided that she would try and stretch first, she might have just been a sleep for too long. She started with her hands balling it into a fist and then flattening it, repeatedly. The weight begun to leave her joints and soon was replace with numbness, but she continued her recovery. She had begun to stretch each limb of her body until she begun to feel a tingle throughout her tiny frame.

" Now let's see," she told herself, she begun to push herself up once again this time with more ease. Her body seemed to loose some of it's weight, however when the realization of surrounding sunk in she fell back again. Tears welled at the corner of her eyes, " Why? What did I do?"

" You're a wake."

ChiChi's body tensed at the sound of the all to familiar voice, which as her 'masters'. She was still in his home still on his planet, and worse still his slave. She could hear his footstep as he neared her bed, and with every step she felt as though she would choke on her fear.

" Do I have to remind you to respond?" Kakkorrot bellowed.

Everything in her mind and body wanted to lash at him, but she was also smart and knew that it would do her no use. Kakkorrot was stronger then her and if she wanted to live she would have to comply, " No, Master."

" Can you walk?" he asked. He took in the sight of the small human girl, she had tears running down her eyes- and that brought some shame, but he couldn't let it show.

" I haven't gotten that far, Master. I have merely got myself to sit up," she replied, " But I will try."

" Good. You have been in sleep for over two months, and tomorrow is the day of my leave. You will accompany me to the King's palace and when I leave you shall be in the care of Alara, the Saya-jin that cared for you," he informed.

ChiChi soaked in the every word he said, as she pushed herself up again this time she even mange to swing her legs over the bed edge. She didn't know what to expect from this arrangement, Saya-Jin where said to be viscous and she could only imagine how a female one would be. She sighed in dismay; she would have no say in his decision.

" Master, how long will you be gone?" She asked, hesitantly.

Kakkorrot was surprised that she want to acquire that information, but at the same time he wondered what was the motive behind it. He watched her intently, as she stretched her feet flexing them and then against the cold wooden floor. She had amazed him from the day his father bought her, and what puzzled him was that this small human not only had the power, but the healing ability of a Saya-jin female. The only difference from her and a Saya-Jin woman was that she looked so fragile, but she the opposite. " I'm not sure. Alara will take care of you, and you must obey everything that she commands of you. Understand?"

ChiChi pushed herself onto her feet, and within seconds she moved her foot forward ready to walk. Only to feel her legs give way beneath her, her eyes shut in reaction anticipating the pain of her body against the floor. A minute went by and she felt no pain but comfort, she slowly opened her eyes in wonder her eyes caught sight of two large arms around her hips and she looked up into two onyx orbs.

Kakorrot gulped, as his eyes seemed to search the small human, as though they could let him see into her very soul. But just as quick as he caught her he shook their gaze, he swallowed his curiosity and re-asked: " Do you understand?"

" Yes," she nodded, as she hurriedly tried to step to her feet. " May I ask one more question, Master?"

" Fine," Replied, Kakkorrot.

" What shall I wear?"

**A/N:** Hey! I need reviews, I want love I want flames I WANT SOME OF ANY REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE, the more I get the quicker I write to it.

**miss-apple-dbz:** Yeah I can't believe I did either, but I'm going to try and update as much as I could. And I hope people will review, everyone that reads.

**SonChiChi6633 :** Thanks for your love and your review, I hope you continue to read and that you keep loving this ficcy. Gigglez: Don't worry the chapters WILL get longer I'm just limited for time for a little bit, but keeping reading. I did say you will learn a lot more about Alara soon. K?

**Gigglez:** Don't worry the chapters WILL get longer I'm just limited for time for a little bit, but keeping reading. I did say you will learn a lot more about Alara soon. K? 

**Kamikalo:** Great minds do think a lot. Lol ;) But I hope not too much a like cause then you will pretty much know the whole story. And keep reading and reviewing.

**A/n:** THANK YOU! To all those wonderful reviewers. J


	9. Chapter 9

**Echoes of Love**

_**Chapter Nine**_

A smile wore the lips of the Earth Princess, as she walked gracefully, head held high as she walked down the throne room black carpet. She was clothed in a long white and pink gown that hugged her every curve and lay at her feet like a waterfall. She Aqua blue hair was pulled up and into a neat bun, with candy curls framing her face. She felt so nervous inside but she would not let it show, she would have to stay strong- that was a _must_.

The throne room was large and gloomy, the walls were maroon and the drapes where black – it reminded her of ' The Masque of Red Death'. There was a long black carpet instead of the usually red, and at the end of the carpet were three thrones adjacent to each other. The room was light dimly, by the scattered black and red candles.

Death was her only impression from the room, and she abhorred it. She wanted to turn around and make a mad dash back into the capsule shuttle and take off, and go anywhere else. Somewhere drinking a few pina coladas and enjoying Yamacha's company, but that was a selfish thought.

King Bejita sat silent, his onyx eyes watching the Princess intently- she was beautiful, but she was also far from what he imagined her. Her ki level was also below what his man had once reported to him, maybe they had some how found out how to suppress it.

Bulma had abruptly stopped mid-way to the throne when her two guards fell back, and she waited for Yamaie to lead her. The short woman walked boldly in front of Bulma and even hurried in her step, and Bulma did the same.

" King Bejita," Yamaie bowed, " My name is Yamaie I am the care giver of the Princess, and I am to watch over her until she is taken."

' _Taken_?' that made her sound so cheap, and it made her feel disgusted. She clasped her hands together, a smile still stain upon her lips.

" Ai, I am very aware of the treated that we shall be enforcing upon this arrangement. I also am good for every word I say, and I shall make a promise- no harm will happen to your Princess. After today Earth shall be our new ally, we shall not be making any writing until later this evening. We are having a party in the goodness of the treaty and our ship leaving tonight," Inform King Bejita. " We have arrange for a room for the Princess, and a dress for her to wear to the ball. I must let you know that her and my son must communicate, or else a bond can't form."

Yamaie looked to the young princess that towered over her, and with no words ushered her to speak. " Your Majesty, I have no more intention than to make sure that the treaty is enforced to the best of my abilities."

" Ai, You shall meet my Son before his leave tonight," he said tersely, " Show the Princess to the room. Yamaie you shall stay with me."

Bulma swallowed, but she did as she said she would and comply; following two large Saya-Jin man that stood to the side of the thrones. As soon as she had left the Throne room, she felt a misery was lifted. The colors in the hallway were white and blue a more friendly and inviting color for her, one that brought back the life of her. " How far is the room?"

" It is here," The larger of the two, said, as he open the door. They had walked for what seemed hours, but they finally had arrive and she was more then glad. She peered into the room from the hallway, cautiously, there was a king size bed wrapped in satin green sheets. She walked into the room a pleased smile upon her face, as she took in the lush green.

_Thump._ Bulma jumped at the sound of the door closing, but she soon shook off the fear when she had realize the where just giving her privacy. She felt overwhelm with the feeling _privacy_ she hadn't had any in months. " Thank, Kami."

Hey blue orbs caught sight of a royal blue gown that was laid out on her bed, it was beautiful.

" This is so be-," Bulma's words were cut short by a hand covering her mouth. Fear rushed through her body, and anger begun to course through her blood- maybe the mixture had caused her to become daring and try to elbow the person, only to hurt herself. She begun to struggle in the person arms, and with all the force she could muster bit her capture's hand.

"Damn it!" Her capture roar as he pulled his hand away, and then quickly grabbed onto her arms and shook her. " Stop struggling Baka!"

"Who are you calling a BAKA! You came and attacked me, I will not stop you better let me go RIGHT now. Or else you will be dog food," she lashed. She felt him grip her tightly against him, and felt a slightly bulge against her butt.

"Dog food?" He queried. " Baka woman, I am to be **your** mate."

**-------------**

**A/n: **Hey, I wrote again it was kinda of fast yes. But it's because I've been really stressed out, and I did notice a lot of people review this time so I said why not. I love reading reviews they do cheer me up. And trust me I need it. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing okay.

**Darkangel000:** Well, well, you want them to get together so quick- that just means the story will be ending soon. Lol, any ways I know what you mean cause when I read someone else story and I'm into it, I start sending them ebil reviews telling them I NEED to see chichi and Goku. Just keep reading and reviewing!!!! Hope you like this chapter. 

**Shanmiyami:** Tu recepción y te agradece por la lectura, guarda por favor en la lectura y decirme de lo que piensas en la historia y de lo que tienes gusto para suceder. Amo que repasaste, y guardo en hacer eso.

**.Funny.Bonez.:** Well thank you so much for your review, it gave me quite a laugh. I needed it to, please be sure to review again!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**By: Leona**_

_**Seeing the Pass**_

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I wrote another chapter. Hey I need some support right now; I'm looking to start up a small business to help me in my future larger business. I'm going to start to do Cards and children books. I'm going to be selling them at an affordable price; I'm going to give you an update as of next chapter on it. I would love if you would let me know in your review or just E-mail me if you would want anything along those lines.

* * *

Chichi admired herself in the mirror, Kakorrot had bought her a red dress that hugged her small slightly chubby figure and pour down a little pass her knees. It wasn't the best dress that she had ever worn, but it was still nice. She spun around twice, and for a minute she let herself forget about her current predicament and remember…. 

"Daddy, how do I look?" Chichi asked, as she twirled around in a newly bought satin dress that clung to her body. She had never worn anything so nice; then again she had had never turn twelve before.

"Beautiful," he tersely replied, he was in awe at how beautiful she became with each passing day. "You look just like your mother."

Chichi abruptly stopped her twirl and looked to her father, love and pain both reflected in her raven black orbs. "Do you think so Daddy?"

Ox King nodded, "Come here sweetie, I have something that I want you to have." Chichi could only comply, she walked to her father, "Close your eyes," Ox King whispered. He opened his hand and revealing a rose pendent made out of a white diamond. "Open your eyes –"

"Chichi," Kakorrot called, waking her from her trance.

"Yes, Master?" Chichi slipped her feet into the red slides before her, and brushed her ebony locks.

"It is time for us to leave," he told, and then turned and exited her room. Chichi put down her small brush and then followed behind Kakorrot.

The day seemed so calm and the place even calmer, everyone was attending the ball at the palace. Chichi nimbly walked over to Kakorrot, she had remembered what Kakorrot had said about the ball. It was more of a celebration to him and a few other Saya-Jins's who would be going out salvaging land for Planet Vegeta.

"Kakorrot," Spoke Chichi, his name lingered on her lips and she hadn't even realize she hadn't called him master.

"Yes?" he question.

"How are we going to get there?" Chichi walked over to him, at the same time glancing around for a vehicle but there was none in sight.

"Flying, I wanted to help you master it before today. However, that didn't happen so I'm going to fly us both there."

"And Kakorrot?" Chichi paused, then begun again, "If you're leaving today will I be leaving with you as well?"

"No, I already have someone to care for you while I am gone," Kakorrot replied, and with no more questions he scooped Chichi into to his arms and took off.

* * *

Drums begun to beat one after the other and then flutes and violins followed and then a band begun to play. The entire kingdom crowd around the palace all wanting to join in on the celebration of the Saya-jin shuttle that was to leave and also on the joining of Earth and Planet Vegeta. 

Bulma scowled on the inside, she abhorred everything about the celebration and everything about the Saya-Jins. How dare they be glad about a mission to kill countless innocent children and women and also her life being stolen from her. She was still shaken from the introduction of her husband or in their term mate to be.

She sat on a seat that was adjacent to the prince's on a large balcony over viewing all the Planet Vegeta and guess. He sat proudly beside her head held high, with amazing posture and his father along side them. She side glanced at Prince Vegeta and then back out at the view of people before her that were like nest of ants. More and more that seemed to appear as noon drew near, and they were all flying.

Bulma was shocked when she had seen the Saya-jin flying through the air. She had heard stories of them being capable of such a thing on Earth but she never thought it to be true till now. Of everything Bulma found the band to play wonderfully, that seemed to be the only pleasure that she received in the day.

"Princess Bulma, the ceremonies will begin soon. You must remember that you must allow yourself to be open for his mark. If you don't allow yourself to feel free from all anger and relax if not you will make the mark void." Yamaie informed, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

The band soon ceased its music and was replaced with the shouts of a tall Saya-jin with hair that stood on end and pointed in every different direction. "SAYA-JINS We will be victorious!" He raised his hands, "I said Saya-Jins!"

The crowd begun to chant 'Saya-jin' and waves of applauds begun to erupt everyone that had a cup in hand raised it in the direction of the Balcony. "Now give applaud for your King!" Soon the crowd began to cheer screaming 'King Bejitta'.

The Saya-jin man turned in the direction of the King, and Prince and bowed, and with no more words said King Bejitta rose from his seat. He walked to towards the kneeling Saya-Jin and signal for him to rise, and he obeyed. Then he looked out to the mass of Saya-Jin's before him lavishing in there cheers and cries for him.

He raised one hand and immediately all the shouting and cheers came to an abrupt stop. Silence clung to the air for moments and eagerness to hear what the King had to say soon erupted through every Saya-Jin's body.

"**SAYA-JINS! Today mark the day of not only the salvage shuttle leave but also the day my Son shall mark his mate**!" King Bejitta informed, and the crowd begun to applaud again.

* * *

Chichi clung tightly to Kakorrot her face buried slightly in his chest and her trust completely his not to drop her. "Where going to land now, the ceremonies seems to have already begun the King is already announcing the mark of the new soon to be Queen." 

"Soon to be Queen?" Asked Chichi, her voice no more then a whisper. However Kakorrot could hear it oh so well and replied, "Yes today is a different mark for the Prince of Saya-jin will mark a Human woman, your Earth's Princess."

Chichi froze at the words and gulped, _had they known that she was the Earth Princess? Why else would they have her hear, first she is treated like a slave and now she would have to mate with someone she didn't even know!_

"My Son come and mark your mate!" Chichi was pulled from thoughts when she heard the King Bejitta. She was about ready to turn and run for the hills, when she noticed something familiar. She stood stunned for a minute her mind trying to process the blue locks of hair being blown in the wind from the balcony.

"I shall mark my mate and then take my next step to becoming King and slay the Adordons! Then I shall return to claim my mate," Prince Vegeta roared.

"That's…" Chichi words fell short and voice caught itself within her throat as she watched intently on the scene that was about to take place before her. Bulma was no Princess, why was she trying to take her place?

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to end it here because I wrote WAY too much…..well not WAY too much. But I did write a lot, I want to kind of hurry into the later chapter that where I find a problem with myself. The plot is just starting to form, and everything will soon begin to fall in place. NEXT CHAPTER! BUT R&R till then! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The terror will begin…**

_Leona Peters_

* * *

Bulma licked her bottom lip; she was nervous, anger and anything but not tense. She took in a deep breath of air, how was she going to pull this off? "Princess Bulma, you need to prepare to stand and walk with the prince so you may receive the mark, and please relax, if you don't you can void the mark. Remember everyone that is depending upon you," Yamaie whispered into her ear.

Bulma inwardly cursed the short elder woman, she wasn't helping her any a matter a fact she was just making her anger sky rocket even more! "**Son come forward and claim your mate!**" Bulma's heart stopped at the echoing cry of the King. It was time for her to make her way towards the edge of the balcony and give up her life for good.

'_No more Yamacha, no more malls or scientific inventions, no more dad, no more me…'_ She cried inwardly. Why did she have to do this, why did she need to take ChiChi's place there was plenty of girls that could…but _she_ was the reason why ChiChi wasn't there and she was starting to think that maybe that was a good thing for her.

Yamaie gave Bulma a nudge forward which end up pushing her to her feet, and pulling her from her thoughts. She glanced from the corner of her eye at Prince Vegeta, he seemed to not care about the fact that she was human and that he didn't know a damn thing about her. Why? She was going out of her mind, and he seemed so calm.

Bulma walked gracefully to Prince's Vegeta's side and the crowd of Saya-jin's begun to cheer for their Prince. Vegeta basked in their cheers and let his father's words linger in his mind; he would be one step closer to becoming the new King. Soon silence fell upon the crowd of Saya-jins before him; his father had raised his right hand.

Vegeta licked his lips and uncoiled his tail from his waist allowing it to sway freely behind him, he roared, loudly, in both pain and lust as his fangs grew. He stood inches before her, the gap soon closed as he buried his fangs within her collar bone. The taste of her blood brought a daring and lustful sensation over him, one in which he was ready to tame. He licked her wound and pulled back before he would loose control of himself. His lips stained with her blood and his tails ready coil around her body, but he wouldn't allow it he forced it back to coil around his waist.

"**SAYA-JINS! I'm one step closer to become King, I shall slay the Andirons and return to mate with the Princess and claim my throne!"** He smirked at their cheers, but didn't stop.

"**I want to introduce you to my Crew's side captain till my leave. Turtles!"**

* * *

"Kakorrot there you are," Said, Alara. She made her way to the wild hair boy, pulling him into an embrace. A smirk claimed her lips, as she uncoiled her tail and allowed it to brush against his'.

"Alara, what are you doing?" Frustrated, Kakorrot asked.

"Aw, Kakorrot I can't even be nice to my future mate. I wanted to wish you a well bidding," she replied. She was about to sway her tail in his direction again when she noticed Chichi, who was standing next to him in a nice red dress.

She snarled inwardly at the scene it seemed as though Kakorrot was spoiling the slave or maybe even taking on feelings. He seemed to care for her and she remembered that so clearly from the time he picked her up after heeling. _'I'll be sure to break that…and break any thoughts she might have out of her head.'_

"I see the Prince is mating with a human, but you know that is not something that we commonly need to do. We need to strengthen are off springs so _we_ must stay within our class. Don't you agree Kakorrot?" Alara, Asked.

"I have nothing to say to that, my mind is more upon my leave today Alara and not upon mating. The Prince is going to announce Turtles in a minute and I will have to take my spot," Kakorrot responded. He turned to ChiChi, "I am going to have you to stay with Alara until my return she shall care for you, and you shall listen to her. Don't rebel; I will only be gone for a little while. I will come for you as soon as I return."

ChiChi nodded reluctantly and looked over to the tall slender Saya-jin woman, her eyes seemed to be filled with hate and it all seemed to be directed at her. "Kakorrot, may you slay many and stay well." Alara embraced him once more her eyes never leaving from ChiChi's chubby frame, she would be sure to break the bond she was beginning to see. _'I'll be damn if a human gets my mate, I will not loose another one. This bond will not last!"_

Kakorrot pulled from Alara when he heard his name being shouted from the palace balcony and made his way over to join the other ten Saya-jin. Alara licked her lips and cheered for Kakorrot as she inwardly smiled at the many things she would do to his human toy.

The crowd cheered for the twelve Saya-jins upon stage as the made there way towards the shuttle, and readied for take off. Within thirty minutes the shuttle was off and the Saya-jin's on Planet Vegeta was basking in joy, and continued on in to a fiesta for the Prince and his crew. Everyone excepted for two human girls who were both in a world of distress both with there own different problems.

* * *

A/N: Hey it took me a while to just write this up well actually one day. I'm so glad I did this so quick cause I know exactly where I want to go after this chapter. But to warn you the chapters coming up are going to skip around…so be PREPARED! Thanks for the review; I'll start to reply back to reviews next chappie. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Is it a dream?_

"_I shall be the best!" _

_ 'The best?' She was the best, hands down! She pushed herself up from her bed, and glanced around the room. Only to find that she was alone, she was laying on a bed with soft satin white sheets in the middle of nowhere. Her long blue hair tumbled down her shoulder to and stopped mid-back. She pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear._

_"What is going on?! Where are you, I heard you!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, she couldn't be crazy._

_"Baka onna! What are you doing? Why the hell are you screaming?" The voice was deep and scolding._

_"Wha-"Bulma words fell short, as she realized who the voice belonged to. She had despised that voice; she didn't understand how they could have come across each other. "Where are you?!"_

_Bulma felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace and with no thoughts she begun to fight capture. "Let me go you asshole take your hands off me right now! How dare you try and kidnap me! And how dare you call me a Baka, you're the baka" _

_"I am the Prince and your mate so don't you dare speak to me again like that, baka!" Prince Vegeta roared as he loosened his grip on her._

_Bulma pushed out of his grasp and crawled forward, "Where are we? Why have you brought me here? Aren't you happy enough that you're going to mate with me and have my planet under your ruling? Or do you have to torture me as well?"_

_"Baka onna, what the hell are you talking about?" He gritted his teeth, and begun to hover over the bed._

_"I know you did this? I'm so sick and tired of being on your planet and sick and tired of looking at you! And I'm sick of tired of your mouth, I didn't have to be here and I don't have to be here! You are impossible, you are tried raping me before and I refuse to let you do it to me again!" Bulma lashed, her eyes filled with raged and it was all centered on the Prince of all Saya-Jins._

_"Rape? I don't have to rape my mate, Baka onna I will have you without force. Your body belongs to me," he lashed, and grabbed her by the arms pulling her to him. He stared her in the eyes reflecting back the same amount of rage within her own through his, and calmly told her; "I have no need to rape you. When I mate with you, you will beg me to continue and then you'll see torture."_

_Bulma gulped and sunk within his grasp, he intimidated her in a way that she had never been. 'Just your luck- you're going to live with an asshole'_

_"Why are we-"_

"Princess?"

A light tap on the shoulder awaken the blue hair vixen from her sleep, and the bellowing cries of the elder woman. Her head was pounding, and her body felt weak as though she had been through a war. She glanced around only to find herself beneath the satin red sheets that on her bed. She was in the castle again, _again? Or had she been there the entire time and it was only a dream._ 'That was no dream,' she told herself, she sighed.

"My oh my, Princess you seem to have a fever," Yamaie cried, as she ran her hand along Bulma's forehead. She made a quick examination; she pressed her hand against her neck and then her shoulder. She stopped at the bite mark when she noticed that…it seem to have become swollen slightly. "Oh dear, this can't be good. Are you fine Princess?"

Bulma could hear ever word that Yamaie had said, but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat. Fear begun to overwhelm her, _'What's happening to me?_' she begun to pat her neck, harder each time in attempt to speak. However, Yamaie soon grasped hold of her hands and pushed them away. " What is wrong with you? Have you taken something?"

Bulma fell limply into the bed her hands falling on her chest, and her aqua blue eyes begun to flicker with a fire they've never held before. Yamaie bit her bottom lip as she begun to shake her violently, " Wake up Princess! Wake up!"

"What** is the matter?**!" The deep roar created silence through the room except for the chattering of Yamaie's leg. The old woman begun to pray silently as the voice sunk in, and her fear was so apparent. "What is wrong with the girl?"

" Um..sir, it seems as if she is in a trance….I can't wake her, and um- she has a very high fever," Yamaie told, through chattered teeth. Yamaie turned to face the king, and seen a number of women behind him. He made his way over to the bed with such poise, one couldn't tell he murder many.

He examined her, well more so the mark on her neck and the intensity of her eyes and with a silently hand gesture he informed the women to take her. "They shall bring her to the healing chamber; once she is awake I want her to be in the dinning room. She and I alone will be having dinner!"

Yamaie could only nod as she scurried behind the girls, praying that Bulma would be fine.

a/n: Not much proof reading, I need a proof reader please!!!! I also need some reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

_Who is Alara?_

The sky was gloomy and filled with heavy gray clouds, and there was lightening that was flirt with them. The day had seemed so dreary, and the wind seemed to hum a sorrowful tune. Chichi fought her way through the wind and towards the line of clothes that hung upon the mile long line, catching a few as they were tossed off by the wind's beating. A storm was coming, but it didn't even seem to affect her- she had already found herself in one, worst then the last.

She begun to unhook the clothing left hanging and tossed them into a small weaved basket, joining the previous pile. She was quick with her movements and fought hard against the wind, each blow came harder. The sky begun to drizzle each drop pounding against her skin, and she quickly retreated to the house the basket within hands. She pushed the door open and found shelter from the now pouring rain within the small house.

She slipped out of her shoes and made her way towards the small clothes room, she now had to fold and iron each cloth before Alara would arrive. "My dear you're shivering," a sotto voce.

Chichi glanced over her shoulder to take in voice's beholder; it was a slender elder woman who looked to be in her thirties. Chichi rested the basket on a small round table in the room; she didn't even notice her body was quivering. She didn't want to speak until she felt a warm cloth wrapped around her shoulder's courtesy of the elder woman. She was a bout to shrug the cloth off but the warmth comforted her body, and her heart needed some comfort. "Thank you."

"No problem, Dear. Now you just sit down and allow me to help you with these clothes, you're so young to be working this hard," Commensurately, said her Italian accent very evident. She began to take one cloth after the other folding them quickly and with grace. "So how long have you been here?"

Chichi pulled the fabric tighter against her skin, indulging in the warmth. "A year now…She isn't my mistress."

"A lie," tersely the lady replied, "You are in her home. You're also doing her chores and she is not your Mistress? How is that so?"

"My master left on salvage, I'm not to sure what that is! However when he gets back he is to come for me. The only thing is that I don't even belong here…this isn't where I'm suppose to be." Chichi looked towards the floor it had been so long since she had seen her Father.

"Darling, none of us do! I noticed that you are quite strong; your ki level is almost at the level of the Mistress. Also you have amazing healing abilities, not of a human…but you are." The lady placed each of the clothing in a nice pile and then when she turned on the iron.

"How do you know that?" Asked, Chichi.

A smirk graced the woman's lips, "I was the one that cared for you when your Master brought you here the first time. I was also the one who help saved you; however you help a lot as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Chichi rested the cloth on the table and then begun to help folding up the clothes.

"My mistress is very jealous of you, don't you notice that?" The Lady asked.

Chichi took a minute to think on the question, she had never truly noticed any jealousy in Alara. Maybe it was because she had thought all Saya-jin women where like that? She had always heard Alara yelling, and bitching about something- to everyone. However there was one time within the last year of being in her care that Alara had sent her to bed tonight in a row with out food even when she did a good job. "No, I didn't."

"She tried to kill you when your Master brought you here," Lady paused, and laid silk pants on the ironing broad. "See before my mistress was to mate with your master's elder brother Radditz, but he didn't have a calling for her. Radditz felt she wasn't the best mate and that because he already bonded with a Saya-jin woman Yantz. My Mistress never knew till she seen Yantz one day at the market and she picked up Radditz smell on her.

"She was furious and vengeful, so she took after Yantz. She watched her carefully until she knew her every move. My mistress is like a snake filled with venom, Yantz was much stronger then my mistress as well. However, she was much more vicious then Yantz, and one day when her guard was down and Radditz went on a salvage. My mistress' lowered her ki and snuck up behind her quietly with so much grace one can't hear and stabbed her through the heart!

"Radditz went crazy for a while, because there bond was so deep. After you mate with a Saya-Jin bonds don't break so easily even if one dies. My mistress was promised by a woman that she would have your Master when he is at age. However, it seems your Master has the same problem as your brother did. And it seems you are now her Yantz, that why she wanted to kill you and she would have."

Lady folded the nicely ironed pants on the rack and hung them up and then begun to place the rest in its respected place. Chichi had a puzzled look upon her face as she tried to grasp onto the reason as to why she was the new 'Yantz'. Kakkorrot had no thing for her and she had nothing for him. How could she?

She took the basket from the table and then set it on the ground wiping off the table top. She was very confused at the moment, but she was drawn from her confusion by thunder. The rain was pounding hard against the house and the wind was knocking against the window as if seeking refuge from the storm.

"What is you name?" Chichi asked.

"Junix," she replied, taking her wrapping cloth. "What about you Princess?"

Chichi froze for a minute did Junix know that she was the Princess? No it couldn't be true she would have known her name. "Chichi."

"Aw, Chichi I want to help you…can I trust you though?" Asked, Junix.

"You can trust me. But help me with what?" she questioned.

"My mistress' death," tersely Junix replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Throw them back towards me!" Junix commanded, as tossed several rather large stones in ChiChi's direction.

ChiChi dodge edge stone by the skim of her teeth, "Wait? What do you mean catch? I can't do that! That is going to hu-"before she could finish her sentence one stone hit her square in the gut, she hurled over in pain.

"Get up! You need to focus on the stones and catch them, and avoid hurting yourself. This is a task you must learn to do, think about your surroundings what can you use! How can you focus on each stone, now to your feet," Junix roared.

ChiChi winced in pain as she pulled herself together trying to forget the pain surging through her frame. She had been working so hard both with training and chores that Mistress Alara had for her. She had lost her chunky frame and in return gain a more sculpted frame, with more defined muscles. Her Ki had grown significantly stronger within the last two years, and it was getting harder to confine it. She no longer looked like the child her father had raised, but the woman that was out for freedom and **blood**.

Junix threw another set of stones and ChiChi watched intently she sided step it before it came to close, and then she noted another one. She looked around at her surroundings like Junix had suggested. There were tree branches, bushes, but what could she use? Stones begun to hit her from left to right, and anger and frustration started to fill her body. "I don't understand!" She yelled her ki flared. Everything that was in arms length was uprooted and flung forward, even the stones.

Junix watch in both awe and freight, only managing to jump out of the way of the oncoming traffic. "CHICHI!" she yelled, "You need to suppress your KI right away!"

Chichi felled to the floor, panting, and her whole body was sore now and on top of it she had to fight with herself to keep her ki down. The world around her was becoming so dark, and before she knew it she was out cold.

Junix winced and hurried to ChiChi's side, she pulled the girl in her arms and brought to the house and place her in her bed. "Well it's a good thing Mistress isn't here yet."

Bulma stood silently at the glass window in her room, her hand laid limply on her neck. It had been two years now that she had been within the confinement of the Castle Vegeta. She had planned so many escapes all in which failed, because of her consciences. So many that now she had just grown accustom to her duties, and she was glad everything was working well.

She was sure this plan of her taking the role of Princess would fail, because the King had suspicion, but because of her wisdom she weaned him to believe. However, ever day that passes she would wonder if what she had done was such a great decision. To make matters worst for the last two years her dreams have been filled of the man, she would call Mate. He invaded her thoughts, her dreams it seemed as though he was a never ending plague. How could she free herself?

"Princess?" Yamaie called, as she peek in the door.

Bulma diverted her attention from the window to the small woman, a small smile upon her face. "Yes?"

"We will be meeting with a couple of the left behinds of Prince Vegeta's crews family. Are you dress yet?" Bulma nodded, as she glanced down at the beautiful midnight blue gown that made a puddle at her feet. It hugged her body nicely; her hair was pinned up in a nice bun. "Very well let's go."

"Okay."

Chichi eyes fluttered open at screams of Mistress Alara, and she immediately jolted to her feet. She wasn't sure how she gotten into bed, nor was she sure exactly were Alara was but she knew she had to be to her toes.

"What is going on? Who was at my home?" Alara yelled, as she pushed open ChiChi's bedroom door. "You wrench, who was in my home!"

"Mistress, I don't know what you mean by that it was only your servants." ChiChi replied softly.

"Lie," Alara retorted, and slapped ChiChi across the face, "I try this again. Who was at my house?"

"Just us, MI-"Alara punched ChiChi in the stomach; causing her to double over in pain. "I felt a Ki coming from my home, a very strong Ki…and you mean tot tell me that no one was here!"

"Mistress, she tells you no lie it was only your servants here. If there was anyone else Mistress we don't know. Remember we can't feel Ki, mistress." Junix interjected, as she hurried into ChiChi's room.

"Defending this wrench are you, well I have a dose of medicine for that. Go and clean my home and gather up all the crops," she commanded, and then turned to ChiChi. "And you, you will be accompanying me to a banquet prepared for me in the absences of my future Mate, Kakorrot."

ChiChi winced; she knew it only meant that she was in for huge embarrassment of worst punishment. She could only nod, "Yes, Mistress."

Alara walked out of the room, darting eyes of anger at every servant that she had come across. "Tonight will be the last night of playing around, especially after you all meet my new servant."

Alara laughed, and walked to her room to get prepared for the night at hand. Chichi sighed and pulled herself up a snare upon her lips, with every day she hated that woman more. She was ready just to let loose and kill the Saya-jin she had to call Mistress the only problem was, she wasn't strong enough. " Tonight is indeed the last night for playing around." ChiChi made note to herself the next day she would train even **HARDER**!

**A/N:** Thanks for that one review, I had kinda forgot about this story to be honest. I've been changing a lot since I begun to write this, I am going to finish this story now. The only thing is I'm going to be writing a book and working on a clothing line and anyone that reads this. If you would be so kind to fill out a survey for me in regards to my clothing line PLEASE email me at . Thanks much.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N:** I want to apologize so MUCH, because I forgot that fanfiction doesn't really take to the lines so you have to re insert them, and that I also didn't write on the top two years later. Just forgive me okay, well I do want to let you know two years have passed, and it's the girls I'm going to be focusing on for a little. Because I want each one you to note the changes in the girl, I want you to also see what ChiChi and Bulma's relationship will be like, that is going to occur SOON! Lol, thanks for the reviews though, I'm just glad to get any.

* * *

Two large blue orbs glanced around the ballroom floor from the towering staircase. She lived with in the castle for two years now, and on the place she now called her new found home; Planet Vegeta. However, tonight would be the first night that she would attend a ball and meet with the natives of Planet Vegeta. She stared at the crowd with disdain upon her heart shape face, they were animals! _'I wish I weren't here,_' she thought.

_'If_ _you weren't here then where would you be?_' Bulma blinked, her facial expression now perplexed. Lately she found herself answering her own question, but the funny thing was at times she would hear the Saya-Jin Prince's voice. She had to fight so hard to keep her thoughts to herself, and she abhorred that. _'Leave me alone!'_

"Princess, it is time for you to enter. I would hope that your face would look more pleasant able then." Yamaie examined Bulma's dress carefully and next her hair, then she hand Bulma small tiara that was encrusted with diamonds.

Bulma sighed and pushed a few fly strands of her hair behind her ear, and placed the tiara upon her head. "I'll try."

Yamaie rolled her eyes and made her way before the Princess, "Don't try, do, and I'm going to announced you."

Bulma mustard up a smile on her face and placed her hands at her side and nodded.

* * *

ChiChi held Alara's coat, her head held down as instructed, an angry filled her body. She had her hair pulled up into a tight bun and wore the rags that she was to call clothes; which was a worn t-shirt and long bagged pants. The music filled ChiChi's ears, as well as the scent from the food. She hadn't eaten a good meal in days now, the only time she did was when she snuck some food away and cooks on day Alara was gone.

Alara was indeed a vile woman, she was the root of evil she always had a motive behind anything that she did. Within the short year that ChiChi had served this women she had broken her arm seven times, her leg to many to count and she had whipped her for anything.

She was glad for her strength, had she not been gifted with it she would have died long ago. Every time that she did heal it seem it anger Alara, because she wanted so much to be able to pronounce ChiChi dead. She wanted so much to be away with her, and free her mind of the thoughts of Kakorrot mating with ChiChi.

* * *

"Hello, Saya-Jins!" Shouted, Yamaie. At once everyone with in the ballroom ceased their commotion. Everyone's eyes were glued in the direction of the descending staircase.

It was true that Saya-Jin LOVED food, but on this night many of the Saya-Jin women weren't interstate in the food but in seeing their soon to be Queen. The fact that she was human had made many angry, however they couldn't state that or they would be killed. Others were just curious to know how the human woman would look like and what her strength was.

"I want to introduced Princess Bulma!"

Slowly the Princess emerged and begun to descend down the stairs, her beautiful dress showing the curves of her body. She had a stern facial expression and she also had beautiful composure, her Ki she suppressed. Each step drew her closer to the bottom and closer to all the staring eyes.Bulma returned the gaze at the crowd scanning intently to see all the different faces, many of the women had spiky hair. Each Saya-jin was very defined in shape, and their eyes filled with rage. Whether the rage was towards her, she didn't know.

Once she came to the last step it was her turn to speak, and she mustard all her voice and spoke; "I welcome you all into the palace! I want all of you to enjoy the meal prepared for you, and also to continue to mingle! I want to speak with each and every one of you."

ChiChi's heart skipped a beat, it was Bulma! She didn't expect to hear from her again, she needed to see her. "Mistress, Alara. May I speak?"

Alara rolled her eyes, "Why would I want to hear from you?"

"It has to do with the Princess, Mistress," Calmly replied, ChiChi.

"Speak, if it be of foolishness I will punish you severally."

"The Princess is a very emotionally woman if you get in her good grace she will do anything she can for you. Of course all you have to do is get her to trust you." ChiChi stood silently beside her, and for a moment she became nervous when Alara didn't reply. She was almost sure that Alara would want to gain power in any way, and that she was rootless.

"If you lie, you will surely die tonight," Tersely, Alara retorted.

ChiChi smiled and followed closely behind Alara, a smirk upon her lips. _She is beginning to become so easy,_ ChiChi thought.

Bulma was shocked at how many Saya-Jins came to bombard her until Yamaie had to tell each one, one at a time. Bulma shook hands with each one and spoke with each some longer then the other.

"Princess Bulma," a meek voice shattered her silence, also with a humble bow from both the woman and her servant.

"Ai, and who are you?" Bulma question, taking in the woman before her and then glancing over to her servant. There was something so familiarly about the girl, however she couldn't place it.

"Alara, I'm of Kakorrot's family," she replied. ChiChi kept her head down towards the floor; she wanted to wait till a good time.

"I have met Kakorrot he is said to be a very strong fighter, a fine addition to the salvage." Bulma looked again to the young slave that held her head to the floor, something about her presents was familiar.

"Thank you. Princess would you like something to drink it would be my honor if you allow my servant to get you something to drink, please." Alara nudged ChiChi, and without a response ChiChi turned around lifted her head in search for the table.

Bulma was slightly angry at the gesture but she didn't say anything, "Thank you. What is it that you wish to speak to me of?"

"Princess I just wish to be honored by your presence I know you will do a fair ruling."

"I thank you now," Bulma replied, then looked towards the returning girl. She had her head held slightly down, and as she came closer she lifted her head. Bulma mouth dropped as she gazed into the two large onyx eyes. "Ch-Thank you," she caught herself.

So much was going through her mind as she took in the sight of her old friend, and the Real Princess! _**SHE WAS ALIVE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_ Well hope you like it I wrote it in a rush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chichi stared into the eyes of her former best friend, the girl she had look to for advice for so many years; only to see emptiness. For a moment she felt as though it seem Bulma had some bit of remorse in her eye's, but she could not. After all, if she had then she would have made sure to tell her father tell anyone of what happen- instead she was here, playing the role of a slave.

She bowwed her head and held the glass of champaigne out for forward, and Bulma gladly accepted it. Her eye now took the ground for it's home of resting, and anger burned through her small form and it was all directed towards the _Princess._

" Alara, I wish to know more of you and Kakorrot, he seems to be quite a fine solider. What have you to say?" Asked, Bulma. She wasn't sure exactly what to say and how exactly to get a chance to speak to ChiChi, but she knew she could start by trying to seem interested in Alara. She needed to help ChiChi, and she would find some way to make up for her mistake!

Alara smiled, " Well he is indeed. I'm to be his mate, and he is one of the best third class warrior that there is. I know this salvage will be great for him, he has wanted so much to go out and fight along side his family."

Bulma nodded, and sipped from her glass, " Well it seem he shall have the chance to prove that to my mate." Bulma wanted to hurl at the fact that she even said that about the Saya-Jin prince, he was horrible! " Alara what is your class?"

Alara held her head even higher, her tail coiled neatly around her waist and pride was evident in her voice as she responded, " Third. However, I exceed the power of a third class woman."

_' I can see she is a stuck up wench,' _Bulma thought, she just smiled widely at the woman before her. " Aw that is great, now Alara were do you reside?"

" Just past the two rivers in a small home, I do healing for Saya-Jin as well as for slaves. My home is welcome to you when ever you would like," she interjected.

" I thank you, I do have one thing I would wish for you to do," she begun, and waited to see the experssion she would receive and like she hope is one of great eagerness to suck up. " I want you to fetch my guardian Yamaie she is the short woman near the dinner table, I shall keep an eye on your slave until you return. If you can please let her know that I need a coat because it is a bit chilly in here, and follow her. Can you do that for me?"

_' Of course, bitch, anything to make sure that you play right into my hands...and I can already see that you are ha ha,_' Alara thought. A smile coiled on her lips as she nodded, " Of course it would be an honor." And she turned and hurried off to carry out the Princess request, leaving her alone with ChiChi.

" ChiChi you're alive," she whispered, her voice was broken as if stuck in her throat. " Come," she said, and hurried out to an open balcony so they could be alone.

" Yes I'm alive," ChiChi retorted, as she eyed Bulma, " Suprised? You knew exactly what you want to do. Does it feel nice being the Princess? huh."

Bulma was shocked at ChiChi response, however, at the same time she understood how she had to be feeling. " ChiChi, it wasn't like that...I didn't know, I'm so sorry. I missed you every day- I always pray and hope that you were okay, that nothing happened to you. I know that you must believe that I did it on purpose but I didn't, you were my only friend. I've cried myself to sleep so many nights knowing what I did to you all because I wanted to have fun. I'm so sorry, and I want to make it right"

ChiChi shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest, "...For one year and half maybe more...I have not seen my father. I've not seen my sensi, I've been beaten for things I have not done, all because I am human. I've been sold and I have no bar code, you are horrible! I trusted you, and you left me and you didn't look for me. All you did was hope and took my place as Princess, your horrible."

ChiChi looked at Bulma with rage in her eyes and no sign of compassion, hurt and pain also swam in her orbs of onyx. " ChiChi...please let me make it up to you, I'm so sorry....I honestly am. I never wanted to take your spot, honestly. Your father and mine ask me to...begged me to in order to help the people of Earth. I only wanted to make up for the wrong that I've done to you, I'm so sorry please..."

"Princess!" A voice from behind interrupted, it was Yamaie and she hurried over to Bulma's side. ChiChi immediately looked to the floor so she wouldn't be recognized, also because she knew Alara would be lagging behind.

" Here is your coat, everyone will be leaving now I just dismissed them it is after all time for you to rest.." Yamaie stated.

" Princess I thank you for tonight and I wish you well rest," Alara commented, and bowwed politely. She then turned to ChiChi," Come on slave, it is time for us to leave,"

Bulma watched with tears welled in her eyes as the little girl that she known and called her best friend slowly began to fade into the night. " Princess, that was well done tonight."

Bulma rolled her eyes, " What can I say? I'm a good actress."

Yamaie looked over Bulma intently, something had seem to go wrong within a short period of time and she wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out immediately!

* * *

"_Bulma were are we going?" a small meek voice question, it echoed into the darkness that engulfed her._

_" On an adventure...away from the palace, away from my father...just away," Bulma responded, and slowly a fuzzy picture began to come in view._

_" Are we running away?" There was a large meadow with nothing, but lush green grass for miles and flowers, sweet fragrance flowers. There was a hill further into the meadow, Bulma grabbed her small friends hand and tugged her forward._

_" I want to show you something," Bulma whispered, she began to run towards the hill the little girl lagging behind her. " Hurry up!"_

_" I'm coming," the ebony hair beauty begun to giggle, running._

_As soon as Bulma reached the top of the hill she turned back and looked at the little girl a smile plaster on her face, " We gotta jump!" Bulma pointed to the river that was nestled below, it was beautiful and there was a lot of flowers at the river bay, it looked like paradise._

_Bulma pulled off her shirt top and threw it to the floor, and smirked as she ready herself to jump but before she could a tall sleek man jumped out of no where grabbing hold of her, she yelp as they both took a dive into the water below. _

"_Bulma! Bulma!" The little girl screamed frantically as she begun to look around for where the stranger might have came from, and if there were more. " Bulma, please!" she yelled, she begun to cry and turned to run._

Bulma jumped out of her sleep out, panting, tears flowing freely from her eyes, " ChiChi, I'm so sorry." She begun to rock herself, back and fourth, just trying to sooth herself from the pain. ' _What did I do...she was right'_ she thought to herself.

_' Who was right? What is going on with you baka onna?'_ Bulma shook her head, " What is going on with me? Why am I hearing that bastard? I guess it is Karma...why me?'

' _We have already begun to bond...but it's odd, because they say this never happens untill I fully claim you. Even then this bond only happens when you find an equal mate...and your far beneath me!'_ Vegeta's voice rung in her head.

' _Excuse m-'_Before Bulma could say another word, she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

The years seem to have floated by from one to five, and the only thing that they were able to do was, fight. One after one a warrior would charge their enemies some defeating their foe and some dieing, because of their weakness. The salvage was a test to see the level of each Saya-Jin warrior and see who would be the best, and who would die trying.

Two onyx orbs watched intently as the enemies fired their own ki's at the charging Saya-jin, studying to see their weakness. This was one of the current deadliest enemies of the Saya-Jins, and they were taking out some of the best. Kakorrot charged up his Ki, a red aurora surrounded his body and he took to the sky and instantly three of the Andirons descended on him. One threw a ki at him which he easily deflected, and the next charged at him with an upper cut sending him flying. ' _Take control Kakorrot, they are much weaker…'_ suddenly a plan came to his mind, and he forced his Ki to lower dramatically and let him self crash to the floor.

One of the Andirons followed to make sure that he was dead, and as he came inches to his body Kakorrot grabbed his hovering feet and pulled him down to the ground. And with the flick of his wrist he sent a ki straight through the Andirons heart. Immediately Kakorrot lowered his Ki again, awaiting to find an Andiron alone. He took out one after the other with only the slightest of his ki, and smirk came to his lips as he noticed the trail of dead Andiron he left in his path. " This is too easy," He mused. Over the years they had been fighting this Andiron's Kakorrot had always study for their weak point, and what he noticed they had did greatly was, team work. They never struck in pairs of one only in two or more and it always seem that they could weaken the Saying by cutting off their tails. So many of the Saya-Jin warriors that had left with them were now dead because of that mistake.

Kakorrot was battered, he had blood trickling down his lip and cuts like butterfly kisses on his well sculpted body. He had grown so much, and seen so much within these years and he was ready for this battle to be over. He had receive word early the morning that Prince Vegeta had the clear and he and a few solider were making way into the Palace.

" Well, well," A high pitched voice, sound from behind Kakorrot. Before Kakorrot could turn around a large ki sent him flying. He was gasping for air as he hit into a tree, his arm dislocated by the impact of the hit of the ki and his ribs were burning. His vision was a blur and he couldn't grasp how could an Andiron have such a powerful ki, and they never felt it before. " I've heard so much about your kind."

" Who are you?" Yelled Kakorrot.

" The Saya-Jin's worse nightmare," the creature replied, with a cackle. " Take this as a warning, tell the rest of your kind that I am coming. I'm coming to take everyone of you and make you my slaves, today will be the last of your salvage. When you are to leave, your Prince will tell you everyone of the Andiron were slain the ones in the Palace…and you will know why. I killed them all, they were like roaches and your kinds are like ants. I will destroy your planet and everyone on it."

Kakorrot blinked his eyes trying to get focus back to them, he wasn't who it was before him and how he could be so powerful, but he felt it. " Why not just kill me now then?"

With no respond the creature took to the sky and disappeared, leaving Kakorrot alone and beaten. Kakorrot spit blood from his mouth and with all his strength he push himself to stand, his left arm holding his right which was dislocated. He begun to walk toward their ship, the creature's voice echoing in his ear. As he begun to get closer to the ship he could see smoke coming from the Palace direction, and he could feel the weight of his body beginning to overwhelm him, but he keep pushing on.

He could see a few Saya-Jins flying back towards the ship, he could also see the few that were already at the ship awaiting the rest to return. He could hear them cheering and shouting at their victory, they would be returning!

_Only if they knew….._

* * *

Alara watched the young Amazon girl intently for the past five years as she shed her baby fat for her sculpted, Amazon body. She grew more hateful with every day that passed by, and so close to just snapping her neck. She hated her with every fiber in her body, but it seemed every time that she had beaten the girl she would live. She wanted so bad for her to die and in a way she could explain to Kakorrot upon his return, because she would be _damn_ if her suspicion were to come true.

" I will kill her…" breathed, Alara. She could see her hanging up her clothes on the line, and she wanted so much for her to make even the slightest mistake so she could beat her. However, it seemed that she was doing everything nicely and carefully.

A knock at her door brought her back to reality, and for the first time that day she looked away from the girl. She heard footstep and then the door open and then she seen one of her newest slave come to her, " Mistress, it is one of the Palace guards. They wish to speak with you," she told.

Alara stood from her seat and made her way to the door which was wide open, she could see the tall guard with spiky short hair. She made her way and gave him a slight bow, " What is it you want?"

" My name is Alaham, I have come to inform you that salvage ship is report to be on there way back- you were asked by the Princess to attend. They will return in six months, so on the six month and full moon we shall celebrate their return." Alaham nodded his head and handed her a card and then took to the sky, without wait for response.

Alara's voice was stuck in her throat, Kakorrot was going to return soon and the Princess herself had sent her an invitation. A smirk graced her lips, " My Kakorrot is returning…"

' _Now I defiantly need to make sure that slave is dead, she has Kakorrot scent…and it should only belong to me. I wont loose another mate, not the same way again.'_

_

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Princess Bulma, you need to drink some water," Yamaie told, as she held out a long glass of water to the princess. Over the past years she had grown sicker with each days, sometimes she would be so sick they would have to leave her in the healing chamber for weeks. The king had told them it was because of the mark that Prince Vegeta had given her, with every day that went by and he wasn't here to fulfill it was making her weaker.

Also because she was a human it is more painful especially if Prince Vegeta had received any blows, even if it was like a scratch to him it would be a full force blow to her. And until they completed their bond she would continue to feel what he was and he would her.

Bulma try to give a smile, but failed her throat felt so dry and her body so much weight for even her to carry. She hated every day that she woke up, and ever moment that she had slept she was being tormented in her dreams by the imagines of Chichi and in the day with her thoughts being invaded by the Saya-Jin Prince. ' _Prince of all Monkeys I would say,' _she thought, as she took a sip from the glass of water.

' _Watch your mouth you baka onna,'_ Vegeta lashed back, and she sighed in response. ' _I would love some PRIVACY!!'_

" Yamaie, I don't feel so good again," Bulma moaned, as she fell back into her bed.

Yamaie rushed to her side , " Guards I need your help again!" she wailed as she begun to pat Bulma's forehead with a rag. Yamaie felt so terrible for Bulma, she hadn't eaten a decent meal in the past years- most of the time she was fed through a tube.

Two large Saya-jin women burst into the room in aide of their soon to be Princess, one lifted her into their arms and rushed to the healing chamber. " Be careful with her," Yamaie cried, as she followed closely behind….

" _Why do you keep doing this?" Bulma question, she looked to the Saya-jin prince that stood before her. It was only the two of them in this large black void and lately it seemed she had met him a many times here._

_" For the last time Onna I have nothing to do with this, this is you!" He yelled back at her, his eyes filled with rage. " Your pulling me and you here through the bond which is something that I've never heard of before."_

_" I just want to stop having you in my thoughts you are so many miles away and I wish it could stay like that!" She tiff, she was so furious with Vegeta._

_He stay calm and chuckled at her response, " Why? Are you ," he vanished from before her, only to appear behind her. He stood so close to her that she could his breath upon her neck, and he lean closer to his lips were adjacent to her ear. " Scared, of what I will do to your body. I will make you beg for me to be inside of you, beg for me to you…"_

_Bulma was at a lost of words from his words, and at the same time it sent a wave of flames through her body. Her breath was shallow at just the thought of his body hovering above her and his lips touching her's. " What? Your crazy, I don't know what women you've had before but I am not them, and I'd be damn if you'd have me begging!"_

_Vegeta chuckle and placed his hands upon her waist and pulled her to him closing the space between them, and allowing her to feel his love tool. She gasp at the feel, he was large and at the moment very hard. " When I return, I will have you and shall be my mate and you shall beg for me to stay inside of you. For me to fill you with seed, for me to kiss your breast and thighs," he seductively whispered, as he let his hands begin to wonder to the v of her thighs._

_" Your-," before Bulma could say another word he vanished, and she could hear the echoing of Yamaie's voice._

" Asshole," Bulma spat, as her eyes fluttered open and she found herself inside of the tube-like healing chamber. Her breath was shallow, and she could still feel Vegeta's hands groping her body and most of all she could still feel his presence. The water begun to empty out of the chamber, and her began to sink to the bottom.

" Princess, you've been out for some hours now…are you alright?" Asked, Yamaie.

Bulma could only moan and nodded her head, " Just peachy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Heya, thanks for the two review, I am going to finish this story…I hope somebody works on their's soon…they've been a great inspiration. Not pointing at and Sailors * wink, wink* Any whoo review, I try to make it LONG!


	18. Chapter 18

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:**Thanks for all the reviews. Hey, I just recently seen the DBZ movie it is alot different from the actually DBZ but I still love it all the same, and it has a lot more ChiChi and Goku pairing in that. Anywho, I do have another story called DBZ High and I'm going to try to work on it, I'm going to be away from home for a month and half so don't expect any updates till I get back. I'm going to my home land, Jamaica, YAY!!! Any whos, this is chapter 18, I'm currently working on nineteen, and I should put out before I leave tommorrow. So plz, just be courtious and review both chapters seperately, thank you so very MUCH!!!

Also I'm not sure if you know or not, but ChiChi is now 17 and Goku is 18 years old. Okay, well thanks for reading, and remeber to REVIEW!!!

**____****______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Everyone a board the ship was celebrating expect for a Saya-Jin Prince and a third class warrior. Kakorrot sat in his appoint seat debating whether he should approach the Prince and tell him of the warning he had received. His mind was conflicted, because he knew if he someone that the Prince never heard about told him such a thing he would probably turn him around and believe him to be some kind of fool.

" Kakorrot," Voiced, Turtles. Kakorrot looked up to his cousin giving him his full attention, " Your father has sent a message to you. He said that he is leaving for another salvage and that he has left the house to you, and that he will return in three more full moons."

Kakorrot could only nodded, he was use to his father being away and he understood it well, Bardock wanted to be strong, no the strongest of strong! " Turtles I'm not sure what I should do, but I have a question. When you enter the palace of the Andiron where they already dead?"

Turtles arched a brow at the question, " why?"

" Just answer where they dead?" He asked, again. Turtles nodded in response and Kakorrot gulped, " when I was in battle I destroy them with ease. It began to become a bore I was killing one after the other, and out of no where I was hit, hard. I never felt anything so strong, and the worst part I think it just one of the creature's weak attack. He told me that he had killed everyone in that Palace, and that he was coming for Vegeta-sei next. "

Turtles stood baffle at what Kakorrot had to say, but immediately shook himself back to reality. " You must come then and tell the Prince, that way if your right we will be ready, but if your wrong it will be your head."

Kakorrot nodded slowly, _' I hope I'm wrong'_ he thought to himself, as he stood from his seat and begun to follow Turtles.

It didn't take long for him to tell Prince Vegeta everything that he had told Turtles, and Prince Vegeta was equally disturb by the news Kakorrot had to bare. They were moments away from planet Vegeta and, would have who knows how long before this threat could come. " Well, Kakorrot, you will work closely with myself and turtles and stay within the Palace, you are after all the only one that knows of this creature. We need to find out what we will really be up against, it should be a breeze though."

Kakorrot nodded, and looked to Turtles, " We will be landing now, it is time for a celebration we will talk about this threat after wards."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bulma wore a smile upon her rosy pink painted lips, as she made her way to the small throne chair next to the King's large one. She had on a long white gown that hugged her figure nicely, showing off the curves of her body and made a puddle of snow at her feet. It had a v- cut at the front that expose pieces of her milky white cleavage, a silver emblem securing the fabric. There was a band playing music that filled the ball room, and many were dancing, some eating, but all were enjoying themselves. However, the blue hair vixen was on a look out for her friend…_ex friend_.

Not only was Bulma watching for ChiChi, but also the prick whom was the Prince of all the Monkeys. She scanned the room intently, the party had to have been going for an hour and a half now and still no sign of her friend, no her soon to be_mate**.**_ " Where are you chichi?"

Suddenly the music ceased and everyone within the ball room became quiet, as the all could smell the scent of their Prince and his crew. Bulma sat down in her chair, puzzled as to why everything came to a halting stop…only to have her questions answered when the tall ballroom doors open.

Standing on the other side of the ballroom from her stood the short, sculpted, Saya-Jin Prince in all his glory. He had changed from the last time that she had seen him, his body was even more bulk and rip just the thought of that made her cheek flare red. He had on a tight blue spandex suit that didn't lie to any viewers eye's, it revealed all. ' _Bulma…calm down, remember he isn't human and he is a ASShole!'_

He begun to walk forwards towards her, and where his father sat adjacent to her, slowly. He continued till he only stoop thirty to thirty five feet from her. His onyx eyes stared into her vibrant blue eyes, _' I told you that I make you want me…and beg'_ he told her through their semi-bond.

At just hearing that it both scared her and at the same time jerk her out of her trance, and she glared at him. _' Oh my gosh, I can really hear you…it not my imagination.'_

' _Of course not baka, now come to me,'_ he commanded.

She sat unmoved, '_how dare you try and tell me what to do you MONKEY!'_

He glared back at her, then spoke aloud, " Come to me, woman." He smirked, and looked at her daring her to try and make a mockery of him. However, Bulma knew better then that she complied and stood from her seat and walked to him. " YOUR PRINCE HAS RETURN, VICTORIOUS!"

Every Saya-jin begun to cheer and began to dance and celebrate yet another victory for Planet Vegeta, there has never been anyone **to defeat them…a_t least _not** yet.

Alara smirked devilish as she seen _her_ soon to be mate walk in after Prince Vegeta's entrance, she rushed to him quickly. " Aw, Kakorrot, your home." She looked over her slowly, he had grown drastically, he was so much taller and his body well sculpted his hair never change. He had a few scars here and there, but beside that he had become even more good looking then he had been, and also more stronger!

" How was the salvage?" she question.

Kakorrot wrapped his tail around his waist tightly, as he noticed hers free and swaying. He was glad to be back on plate Vegeta, glad to see friends…but at this moment he was ready to go home and gather his things to get ready for the battle to come, not to mention to get his slave. Through out the entire five years that he had been gone he had wondered about her safety, and if she had became any stronger. His mind was torn on her, and yet he really wasn't sure of why that was. A matter a fact his mind ran more on her then it had on Alara. " It was victorious," he sighed, " Where is my slave ChiChi?"

A wave of anger shot through Alara's frame, _' ChiChi? How the hell does he even remember that wench's name yet alone ask for her?! I'm going to really kill her."_ Alara frown, and replied, " She is at the house, I didn't think it fitting to bring a slave to a victory ball. Especially one as ugly as she, now Kakorrot I want to hear everything about salvage." Alara smirk, and began to lightly run her tail along Kakorrot own, wishing for him to grab hold of hers.

" Maybe another time," he replied, " I need to go to see turtles right now." Kakorrot parted ways with Alara, and made his way over to Turtles, leaving a very pissed off Alara behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ChiChi stood up the best she could her breath was uneven and her body was soar from the blows she had received from Junix. She had never imagined that Junix to have been so strong, for Junix herself said that she was not. However, the woman had managed to give her three very strong blows and had her off her game. ChiChi tried to slow her breathing and bring it back to its even pace, _how could she win?_ Over the last five years that had went by she had gotten stronger.

She had also learned her to control the flying which Kakorrot her master had taught her, and she also gain control of throwing out her Ki's. It had grew even harder lately for her to practice as much, seeing as Alara had been staying in the home a lot more now. She had grown very suspicious of ChiChi, and was set to catch her in the act. However, that only made ChiChi and Junix have to plot smarter ways to continue their training!

" How can I beat you with out using my Ki that is impossible," Spoke, ChiChi.

" Aw, nothing is impossible…how can you not beat me with out your full strength. You need to remember your enemies will at times have advantage over you and you will be down, do you think they shall be like me and coach you? Of course not! They'll kill you, you need to remember the basic your legs are lethal weapons if you hit the right places as well as your hands." Junix launched at ChiChi, upper cutting her and sending her flying backwards.

ChiChi breath became shallower and she spat blood, wincing in pain she pushed herself to stand. Over the months as well she let herself become lazy by using her Ki at any strength that might overcome her. ..

" _ChiChi?" A raspy voice called._

_ChiChi giggled as she towered over the green namek on an out stretched tree branch, and in seconds she jumped down. She grabbed his eyes and managed to latch her legs around his neck and free his eyes and began attacking him with punches, one blow after the other._

_The green namek yelped in pain but managed to grab a hold of her legs and pried their deadly hold apart and tossed the little girl forward, a little to hard. ChiChi screamed in pain, and the namek was sure the little Princess had enough…however, she begun to push herself up. The namek watched in aw as the tiny Princess stood her ground._

" _Remember this always, you must strive to find your opponents weakness, and if you can not. There are place that will make any man fall, one is behind their knees. The second their elbows, the third is the stomach and ribs, and the last is below the belt. If you forget anything I teach you…remember that!"_

" Remember that…" she whispered, to herself. She wiped away the blood from her lip and fall into fighter stances, forgetting the pain that was coursing through her body. She was forgetting everything that going on in her mind, the only thing that she was focusing on was Junix. She didn't waste a moment to charge at Junix, only to find Junix hold her hands up before her face in guard and leaving a pick of her rib exposed and she took the shot, connecting with the right side of her ribs.

Junix yelped in pain and then gave Chichi a clearer shot, which she again took giving her an upper cut and sending her flying backwards in the tree behind. Junix stood to her feet and then charged at ChiChi, and ChiChi the same only she side step out of Junix path and gave her a elbow blow to the back. Junix felled forward hard, panting.

" I just got to say that you are one tough cookie," Breathed, Junix. She pushed herself up and ChiChi then came to her aid.

" Thank you, I more then ready to kill Alara," she told, as she Junix's left arm over her shoulder and begun to help her make her way to the small house.

" I think so to, only if you kill Alara right now, they will smell her blood on you. You must get her to bathe in the crystal lake river, there you may kill her and the mineral from the water will clean you of her blood and scent. That is were she killed Yantz," Junix replied.

" Okay, well I have a question for you," ChiChi begun, and she continue once Junix gave her a terse nod of approval. " Why me? Why did you choose to help me, and how did you know that I could even get the slightest chance at killing her. Why do you even want her dead so bad?"

Junix chuckle, " A question turned into a few, hold on, bring me to that small tree right there." She pointed to a small rose bush, and ChiChi complied and walked her to the spot. Junix then took a seat and then she begun to dig a small spot by the rose bush, until she found a small brown sash. She untied the knot and then opened it and reach inside to pull out two small seeds she gave one to chichi, " eat it." She then took a bite of her owns and in an instant all her cuts and bruises had vanish and she felt better then ever, and so did ChiChi.

" Wow, What was that?" Asked, ChiChi.

Junix chuckle, " I will start with that question…it is after all the easiest. It's called a senzu bean, it heals instantly. I received it from an old friend of mine, a friendly cat I should say," she replied, running her hand through her Auburn hair. " Now as for my reason, I guess I should start by telling you a little more about myself. I was born on Earth, however, very lucky I should add I had the chance to meet Kurin, He along with my brother Master Roshi, taught me some great fighting skills when I was a young girl like your self. However, I grew up and strayed from fighting to begin my own family. I _had_ two beautiful girls one would be your age and the other a three years older. I remember taking them to a pasture so we could play, it was a silly game…"

" I remember hearing my youngest yell, mommy," tears begun to well in Junix's eyes. " I was right there and because of my weakness, and not listening to my brothers they kill them right in front of my eyes. Three men, _human, _they had hit me and thought they had killed me and I wish…I had wish that they had. Then I woke up here, those two men where Alara's slaves and I lived with them for two years…before I had my revenge. I wanted to kill Alara myself, however, I know it wasn't possible. Until,

" Until …you. Princess, Princess ChiChi," she confessed.

ChiChi stood baffled, un able to speak she _knew, _however Junix never once gave her the impression that she knew until this very moment. "…H-How did you know?"

A smile crept to Junix lips, " I lived on earth through your birth, I knew your father. He was a strong and powerful man…oh, yes he was. However, he wasn't as strong as your mother, she was Amazon warrior and she was the strong human woman. The day you were born your mother died, however, her strength lives in you. You bare her birthmark, I noticed it when I was caring for you."

ChiChi stared shock, and baffled still. _She had known, and she had Known them personally._ " I want you to keep the rest of these Senzu beans, they will keep you."

ChiChi nodded and took the sash from Junix, and then pulled her into a tight hug, " We will kill her."

" You will kill who?" Asked, Alara. She had rage filled in her eyes and it was all pointed at one human female, _ChiChi._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N:** Hey everyone I'm back, it took me along to write this chappie I tried to make it as long as possible...and I had so much fun on my trip...it even helped me to come up with a wonderful ending...which will be coming soon. Feel free to ask me anything, and I'm so happy you guys reviewed keep reviewing it helps alot!

* * *

ChiChi sat kneeling before Junix, her heart was pounding and her mind was racing at the request of the all to fimilar voice. _When had she return, and what was she to say to Alara?_ She could have play off her words and said she was talking of an animal anything, but at that very moment something inside her was bellowing for her to fight. She had been under this woman's command for far to long, and she was getting fad up!

ChiChi could see that Junix was pleading to her with her eyes not to fight Alara, because it wasn't the _right time._However, she couldn't think of a time that would be better! "…Kill?" ChiChi chuckled, and with no more thoughts she she jumped to her feet and swiftly brought her left leg with her to meet Alara's face knocking her to the floor. " I'm talking about you, bitch!" ChiChi wasted no time and flipped forward, ready to land in Alara's stomach however Alara pushed her foot up hitting chichi in the face and sent her falling backwards.

" You are one stupid slave," spat, Alara as she jumped back to her feet. ChiChi was back on her feet as well, and they were both staring into the others eyes, but with equal rage. " I can kill you with just the flick of my wrist."

Again, ChiChi chuckled at the Saya-Jin woman, she crouched and held one hand forward and the next slightly behind her, taunting her to come forward. " I'll like to see that." Alara yelled, and ran forward ready to give ChiChi a hard blow to the stomach, only to find that the Amazon woman moved quickly out of her way. ChiChi elbow her in the back causing her to spit up blood, and stagger slightly, and she crouched to the floor and swept kick ChiChi off her feet.

ChiChi winced at the feel of the hard floor but quickly rolled out of the way of Alara's descending leg. She hurried to her feet and gave Alara a punch to the face, and Alara return one of her own to ChiChi's. They both began to throw blows back to back one after the other, until ChiChi ended it with a kick to Alara's stomach. Alara doubled over in pain and ChiChi gave her a hard elbow to the back, Alara fell forward on her face.

ChiChi smirked at the woman before her, " That wasn't even a work out for me."

Alara groan, she wasn't about to make a human, a WORTHLESS human defeat her she grabbed as much dirt she could in her hand and turn around and threw it at ChiChi. ChiChi screamed in pain as the dirt filled her eyes. Alara smiled and pushed herself up, she knew when she had a weakness and she knew when she is strong. At this very moment, she was no match for ChiChi even if she didn't want to admit it. She dash towards the house, and upon entry she hurried into her room grabbing a small black box from her oak wood dresser and opened it revealing a various amount of needles filled with different types of fluids. A smirk came to her lips as her eyes laid upon a long slender needle with black liquid, and she grabbed it and put the box in it rightful spot and just as she was about to turn around she felt a hard punch to the back of her head. She fell forward hitting the dresser, but holding a death grip on the needle; she couldn't loose it.

" Bitch!" Spat alara, as she pushed herself up and gave ChiChi a high kicked to her neck causing her to stumble backwards. Alara gave her lower cut to the jaw and then a punch to the stomach, and ChiChi fell to the floor. ChiChi's lower lip was bleeding and her ribs were in immense pain, she had a cut below her left eye however she wouldn't allow the pain surging through her small form to stop her, she must kill Alara.

Alara powered up her ki and sent it flying at ChiChi only to be met half way by one of ChiChi's own and it redirected both Ki's to Alara's direction sending her flying into her bedroom wall. Alara coughed up blood, _how could ChiChi have gotten so strong?_ _How could she have been so strong in the first place?_ Millions of question were swimming through her mind, and all ceased when she noticed ChiChi inching closer to her. In a panic, she spoke, " Okay..so your stronger, but do you really think you will get away with killing me? They'll hunt you, and make sure you wont breath anymore."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, and leaned forward grabbing Alara by the collar of her shirt which was now stain with her blood and picked her up. She held a tight grip on Alara her eyes burning with hatred for the Saya-Jin woman. " Let them, I could give a damn about them or my death...I'll feel so wonderful if I die knowing I took out one of you worthless bastards," ChiChi spat, as she lift her free hand and placed it in front of Alara's chest. " This ends now!"

Alara laughed, " You are so right, bitch, it ends now," Alara gathered all the last of her strength and stabbed ChiChi with the needle as ChiChi let her ki exploded in Alara's chest. ChiChi begun to feel weakness rack her body, and the room was becoming dark and in an instant her body fell to the floor her breath slowly ceasing.

" ChiChi," A shock Junix yelled, as she ran to ChiChi's side. She had view the entire fight and seen when Alara had injected ChiChi with the potion, and she knelt by her limp body and pulled her head into her lap. " ChiChi?" she whispered, the only response she received was a weak moan from her friend. Quickly Junix stuck her hand into her pocket and grabbed the last senzu bean that she had and pushed it into ChiChi's mouth. " Please wake up," Junix pleaded, however, this time she didn't receive a response from her. _How could the Senzu bean not work?_

" What happen to her?" A voice very familiar to her spoke from behind her, and her voice was caught in her throat for a minute. " I asked what happened?"

" Sir, My mistress injected your slave with a venomous vial and she in return blasted her with her Ki I suppose that is what it was, Master Kakarrot" Junix mumbled. She glanced over her shoulder at the now, very tall Saya-Jin man with spiky hair.

" Go and get the healing chamber charged for me now," he commanded and very sadden Junix reluctantly removed ChiChi from her hold and rushed to the healing chamber to follow Kakarrot's command.

Kakarrot was very shock and hurt by the scene before him, although he was not to sure why he was hurt. He hadn't seen her in so long however she had many of the same features that she had had five years ago. However there was some very obvious changes about her, her body was more sculpted she had lost alot of the baby fat and her hair was much longer. She looked so enchanting to him, without even he knowing his tail had uncoiled and wrapped securely around her waist, protectively. She had grown into such a beautiful woman, and for some reason at this very moment even though it was to be Alara he was suppose to mate with this woman before him intoxicated his' senses.

" Master Kakarrot it's ready," Junix interjected, waking him from his thoughts. He nodded and pulled her into his arms and hurried behind Junix, she was not going to die on him. He could still feel her ki, and that was the way he intend for it to stay. Once they came to the open room he placed ChiChi into the small chamber, " Master Kakarrot you must undress her, or I can."

Just the thought of him undressing her sent his tail flying, however, he knew that he couldn't- or more to say he shouldn't. " Go ahead I shall wait outside the doors," he told her and retreated from the room. It was odd how the small human woman that was once just a little girl that was given as his slave, was making his sense sky rocket. Through out the entire time of the salvage she had crossed his mind a couple of time and he had never thought her to turn into such an exotic woman. Maybe it was the strength that he was feeling illuminating from her that was enticing him, he didn't know. He didn't even know nor couldn't he fathom how she became so strong, however, ever since the first time that his father had brought her into their home he had felt her strength that why he begun to train her, but he never knew she could be as strong as he now felt her to be_. How could you become so powerful ChiChi...to even kill a Saya-Jin woman_?

" Kakarrot I have placed her inside, I'm not sure if it is going to do much good this time...because it's not just bruise and cuts it's a poison that is coursing through her blood. Through out the time she has been here each time she was placed in the healing chamber she was healed quite fast, but even though the cuts and like I said the bruise have healed her body is not. I don't think she can make it master, and if she does she has killed my mistress...are you going to kill her. If so you should let her die like this it is extremely painfully, " Junix spoke.

_She had killed Alara, she would have to die_? " I have no intention on killing her, Alara's death was of her own making she had tried ChiChi with that poison and who knows who else she has tried to kill. I do have one command for you, you must not speak of this ever I will get rid of her body so they will not know what happened." Junix sighed and nodded, she was relieved that Kakarrot had some compassion, and with that thought she begun to see what her Mistress was so jealous of ChiChi for, she had Kakarrot's tail.

Since Junix had been upon this planet she had learned a lot about their race, and one of the things the woman would say when she was going to mate that she had the male Saya-Jin's tail. " ChiChi...you have to fight this ."

* * *

It had been hour's since ChiChi had been inside the healing chamber and Kakarrot had already took Alara's battered body to the lake of no scent and tossed her into it. He wasn't sure what happened exactly with Alara and ChiChi, but all he did know was that his human slave- no that the woman in there was fighting for her life and he had all bets on her making it- she had too. Hours soon turned into days, and then day into weeks, Kakarrot had to juggle speaking with the Prince and training as he waited for word on ChiChi's recovery. It had been one month since ChiChi's and Alara's fight, and Kakarrot had decided to stop by.

" Master Kakorrot, come quick," Junix shout as she seen him flying in, and rushed back into the room.

Kakarrot jolted behind her, hoping for the best and before he even reached the room in the middle of the door way stood the beautiful intoxicating amazon woman that he was to call slave. For the first time both their eyes met, and many emotion surge through both of their bodies. " Master Kakarrott..." ChiChi breathed, stumbling forward and Kakarrot rushed to her aid catching her with his tail.

" ChiChi," was his tersely reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Hope you like it, it be alotta lovey dovey things for a while...maybe? Lol, well review please! thanks.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bulma sighed as she looked down at the sparring arena at the Saya-Jin who was soon to be in his term to call mate, and her husband. She enraged with him with each passing day, the worst thing about it was that she had to say everything aloud...because thinking it would give him the chance to hear. It almost made her act of playing the princess even harder, she couldn't slip up in the least.

The arena was surrounded by a thick glass for viewing, and many Saya-jin would enter to ready them self for battle- and ever since they heard word from Kakorrot of their latest one EVERYONE was sparring. " This is a bore..."

" Well this will soon be your life," Yamiea interjected, as she walked to Bulma's side.

" Wha? What are you doing here, I thought you had went out for a walk?" Replied, Bulma. She was both annoyed with the little woman as she was very tense, since she had found out about ChiChi. She wanted to tell Yamaie of her discovery, however, telling the little woman might make her think she was trying to get out of her end of mating with the selfish Prince.

" I had Princess, I was enlighten with news of this being that will attack the Saya-Jin...and it doesn't sound good. If they can not defeat it, then Earth can not and I'm positive it is just going around destroying every planet it see. If only we could," Yamaie breath, her mind seemed to be in a daze.

Bulma looked down at Yamaie and then back at the sight of the Prince fighting a couple of lower class Saya-Jin, her mind soon traveling. " That isn't good at all...no matter how much I don't care for their kind...I do for ours."

Yamaie looked up at Bulma shocked at the comment that the young girl had just whisper, and hope in side no Saya-Jin ear could hear it. " You really much watch how you speak."

" I got it!" Bulma, half yelled and then hurried to the door of the Sparring arena. She _needed_ to speak to Vegeta at once, she had a plan to help them train harder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ChiChi's cheeks burned at the warmth feel of Kakorrot's body, and the secure hold he had on her waist with his tail. For a moment she was lost in the moment, the moment that she was sharing with her _Master._ Junix coughing brought both out of the daze moment, and Kakorrot let go of ChiChi and took a quick glance over her figure.

" Are you fine?" He half barked.

ChiChi's was took back by the tone of his voice, and instantly remembered the role they both played. " um... yes."

" Good we will be staying at the castle for a while, I'll be training....I think it is best for you not to train for a little while. You need to keep your Ki from expanding anymore." Kakorrot turned to Junix and then informed her, " You and the rest of Alara's slave will be sent back to Earth. I will make sure of it, because you no longer have a Mistress and you can not be sold again. So make sure to prepare yourself I will tell the King and Prince of my discovery as soon as I reach the castle."

Junix eyes lighted up at the mention of being free and getting to return home, her smile slowly faded as she remember that ChiChi would not be joining her. She sent a sympatric look in ChiChi's direction, but dared not to say a word. "...Thank you..."

" Don't worry I will be okay," ChiChi mouthed to the elder lady, a smile catching her lips. She was overwhelmed with joy for her at least she would be able to spend what was left of her life on Earth, and maybe even find her family again. _How could she feel any differently?_

" We are leaving now," Kakorrot told, and swept Chichis small figure up into his arm holding her as close to him as he could. He was captured by her little frame and the power that she held inside of her...she was intoxicating to him. Without another word Kakorrot jetted into the sky to head towards the Castle.

Within minutes ChiChi remembered why she hated flying, she clung tightly to Kakorrot burying her face into his neck. Kakorrot was startled by her action, and it brought back memories of when he had first token her flying- only that before she didn't have the feel she now did. He could feel her bosom against his chest, and immediately he knew he had to land soon...her body was calling his, and he knew he couldn't take her.

" Stop holding me so tightly we are landing," he spat, trying to pull himself from the many thoughts surfacing.

ChiChi huffed and let go of him," _I should have known that he is still such an ass wipe!_" she thought to herself, as he safely touched ground and sat her down. ChiChi took in the site of the castle before her, she had see it a numerous times now, however, every time it seemed more dreary then the last. She couldn't stand the fact that she would have to stay here, it would mean that she would have to see Bulma...impersonating her.

" Master Kakorrot," a meek voice interjected, " upon your stay here Prince Vegeta has requested that I care for you. I shall show you to the room that you will be staying in." A young girl with long red hair greeted, she had a long white gown on and a smile upon her bowing head.

" There is no need for that I have my slave already and she is more then capable to do that for me," he replied.

" Oh but master Kakorrot surely one of us can not attend to your every need...Prince Vegeta has assigned me and he will be very displeased if you do not accept." She came closer to him and bow down before him, awaiting his orders.

" Fine, well for now I just want you to show us to the room," he replied, and she quickly stood to her feet and then turned and headed to the castle. ChiChi followed closely by Kakorrot down the long halls of the castle for what seemed to be an eternity to get to a room, but once they final arrive she was pleased because they were near by a garden- the first lively thing she had seen to the castle or planet Bejitta all together.

" Master Kakorrot, the sparring has already begun if you would like I will show you to the arena," the red head informed.

" That sounds good, ChiChi stay here until I return," he commanded and then followed the red head out of the room.

Chichi could only sigh she glanced around the large room it had only one bed and by the looks of it was king size and it was covered in crimson red sheets. All the furniture look like black oak and beautiful polished and there was a large rug with a picture of the King Bejitta in the middle of the room and two large closet as well as a bathroom that connected to the bedroom. It was a beautiful room minus the colors in ChiChi's opinion. " If only daddy could see this...he would have a laugh," she whispered, a smile lingering upon her lips at the thought of her father.

__

' ChiChi, you really must choose **one **room not one every night, when we have guest it is terrible finding an open room for them to stay in," Ox King sighed.

' Aw Daddy...but I like them all they are so pretty but I guess if I really had to choose it would be the Pink room...oh no the blue room, but wait," she whined. " Daddy all that thinking gives me a headache...thats why I never choose..."

Ox King shook his head and laughed at his youngest and only daughter, " You are truly to much for your own good."

" Oh?" She giggled, and just as she was about to speak she noticed the blue hair of her best friend and quickly hurried to her.

" ChiChi?! Where are you going?" Her father shouted to her retreating form, to no avail.

" Bulma," ChiChi chirped, and the little blue hair blue eyed chibi turned around with her finger on her lips.

" We have to be quite we are going to the garden-" , " Why are we going to the garden?" ChiChi interjected before she could finished.

__

" Simple I have heard that your sensei Piccolo is launching an envision there are mission is to stop him. We need to protect Earth," Bulma chimed as she placed her hands upon her waist, with a little cape soaring behind her. " Quickly you must get your cape on I need your help raven girl."

ChiChi jolted out of her day dream by the sound of footsteps from outside the room doors, as they grew louder she inched more for the door. At first she was unsure of who it might be and if they were coming to her, but as the footsteps got louder she could hear and all to familiar voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minutes seemed to turn into hours and still Prince Vegeta and other of his Saya-Jins were inside the sparring arena, and she had stay watching for well over the time she would have liked to. Even though watching Vegeta get a good hit every once in a while was some good amusement to her, she was ready to leave...she would talk to him later about hot she could help.

Just as she was about to leave she noticed the Saya-Jin Kakorrot she nodded and gave him a slight bow, and then continued on her walk. She didnt really even know where it was that she was headed to all she knew was that she had to help the race that she hated the most. Baka Saya-Jins I cant believe thiswhy cant I just be back at home relaxing and cuddling up with Yamacha!

She was fuming, and before she knew it she was at the castle gardenit was beautiful it had only the prettiest flowers in Bejitta and the were well taken care of. All the flowers surrounded a large pond that had a bridge that start from one end and ended at the other leading you to a big swing with even more beautiful flowers. She stood still admiring the scenery almost lost, an taking in the gentle breeze that flirted with her blue locks. If only

If only what? Dont you have it all. Bulma was jerked from thought as she trashed around to see the one person, she wanted to see and didnt want to standing glowering at her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N : That the end of this chapter sorry it took so long to update hopefully it wont be like that again. Thanks for the reviews, keep them comingit motivates me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

The blue hair vixen sat frozen her blue orbs locked with two large onyx orbs that belong to no other then the Amazon Princess. " …ChiChi?" she gasped, when she finally snap out of her trance.

ChiChi folded her hands over her chest, her two orbs burning with fiery that was all pointed at her ex-friend. " If only what? Don't you have it all?"

A wave of hurt stung at Bulma's heart, at hearing those words from her friend- her best friend at that. " I guess I deserve that…", replied Bulma. She pushed some strands of her blue hair behind her ear, a frown gapping her lips. " Chi-"

" Don't ChiChi me, you're a bitch- I only wish I knew then what I do now," she spat. " I'd kill you right now if we weren't here-"

" Wait! Are you kidding me? I'm a bitch, because I was being a mischievous teenager?! I never meant for you to get taken, I hate being here right - you know what I hated even more? I hated the fact that I lost my best friend, I cried ever night after that- and I don't want to take your place. I wish right now that I could be back home sipping on a drink laying out in the sun next to Yamacha. I've given up my whole life for that planet- and the only reason why was it was because of you. I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't taken, and you'd be mating with that Prince of Barbarians!" Bulma lashed, unaware of her tone or composer.

ChiChi was at a loss for words when she heard Bulma's respond, she had never once thought of it all that way. She had never even once believed that Bulma didn't mean for it to happen, and for the first time in a long while she felt the emotion of regret, sorrow, and compassion. However, with her discovery she wasn't to sure what she should do whether it be she gave her a hug, or say something- anything. " Ah…" was all the raven hair beauty could manage to carry from her throat.

" ChiChi…I'm so sorry," Bulma whispered, " I really missed you and I'm so glad your alive!" Bulma rushed over to her and pulled her into a hugged, and heated tears begun to gush down her cheeks. " I promise you that I'm going to get you home, I promise," she repeated.

" Ahem…excuse me Madam!" Pipe a voice from behind the duo, and Bulma whipped around instantly. " Madam the Prince would like to see you in your bedroom quarters," Spoke, a lanky slave with auburn her and green eyes. The girl looked from Bulma to ChiChi, with a brow raised in confusion at the scene before her.

" Tell him I shall be there shortly," Bulma, replied. Bulma was a bit nervous at the fact that the girl had seen ChiChi and her share that moment, and was wonder how much she had truly heard. Could she have heard the entire conversation- and might she reveal it to the Prince, worst the King.

"I will see you again," Bulma whispered and hurried off behind the slave girl, leaving a dazed and emotion filled ChiChi behind.

* * *

Bulma stood before her bedroom door for hours it seemed, however, it was only mere minutes…she didn't have any idea as to why the baka of all Saya-Jin would want to talk to her. " Okay…just act calm," she coaxed herself, as she reached out for the golden doorknob and turn it slowly until she heard the click. She couldn't stall any longer, she open the door only to be greeted by darkness. '_ Maybe he left already…that would be great.'_

Just as she begun to reach for the light switch, she yelped as she felt something coil around her waist. She start to throw punches only to feel a wave of pain shoot through her body. " I like a challenge," her fear was taken back as she heard the familiar voice.

" What….what are you doing vegeta, why are you in my room with the lights off," Bulma question. She received no verbal response instead she was whipped around, what little space between their body was ended, her back was against his chest and his love tool against her butt. She too was now at a lost of words at the feeling of him against her, even though she didn't know why. His mouth near the left side of her neck and bare his fangs, his body was yearning to complete his bonding. Just the scent of her partial bite was having him in lust for the blue hair vixen.

He ran his fang along her creamy white skin tauntingly, his tongue soon following suit; licking at the mark that was upon her collar bone. Bulma moan, the feeling was blissfully- one in which she hadn't even felt with Yamacha. Her body was aching to be touch more by this barbaric Saya-Jin, and at the moment it was defeating all her common sense.

His hand began to trail up her arms and his tail keeping firm grasp of his' Princess, he wanted her _badly_. With no thought he sunk his teeth into her previous bite, biting down a little further then he had before. His mind started to race as images of Bulma's past begun to flood his mind, and Bulma's vice versa. Her breath became ragged at the intense emotions that she had felt and for a second she could feel compassion for him.

Vegeta quickly pulled his fangs out and licking at the bond line till it begun to heal, and now that he had completed his mark it was time for him to complete the bond. Vegeta wanted to be inside of Bulma, to feel her warmth around his love tool to finish claiming her as his…..

* * *

" Did not your Master tell you to stay in the room Princess?" ChiChi head whipped around in time to see the red head slave from earlier appear from behind a rather large odd looking tree.

" Why do you call me Princess?" ChiChi question.

" Simple I heard the entire story, what saps you are with those petty emotions. See Saya-Jin do not wander on emotions….I'm sure your Master would love to know that you are a Saya-Jin," she chimed. " Or," she began to chuckle as she approached a bit closer to ChiChi's smaller form, " Maybe the Prince will want to know exactly what Earth has done…that will surely breech a contract."

" What is the catch, what do you want?" ChiChi asked, her arms placed yet again over her chest and her left brow arched.

" It's a simple task, your master has warn the Saya-Jin people of the future attack and they have begun to train. See _my_ master loves a good challenge, however, a challenge in which he can win and his son the same. I am of the Saya-Jin race- but I am not of them, I have told my master of tale- which is said to be true and if it is accomplished by any of the Saya-Jin my master will cease to exist. See that is where you come in, you must make sure that your master can not reach that level." The girls tail begun to uncoil and brush against ChiChi's skin tauntingly, a smirk on her lips.

" How is the question I hope your burning to ask, it is simple- it said if the Saya-Jin is distracted he can not focus on training. You must be his distraction, I smell your scent on him you must coax him but don't let him conquer you. But if it happens and he does, you must give him this vial," she pulled out a small bottle with green liquid inside it was dangling from a necklace which she placed around ChiChi's neck. " It shall have him weary, now you must speak the same to your friend. If you two do a good job, My master will pass your planet and your planet will have nothing to fear. If you go against me I shall tell your secret- and not only will my Master go after your planet, but so will the Saya-Jin."

ChiChi gulped and took a hold of the bottle around her neck, she didn't know what to do…but at the moment she knew she needed to comply. " Fine," she answered, " I will."

The girl patted ChiChi's left shoulder with her tail, a smirk still lingering upon her lips, " I was hoping you would. Good bye now."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** oooooOOO, I don't do hentai, cause truth is I don't know if the ages of each person reading this…so I will leave this part to your imaginations…okay. I just really wanted you guys to know about their bonding process…each story has their own idea. Soon I will be revising all my chapters, making corrections that need to be made and then putting the revised ones back up okay. So if you can help me with that anyone of you it will help me a lot, it will also make me be able to update faster. Thanks for all the reviews too…later


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Kakorrot stood heaving, his onyx orbs focused upon his opponent, it had been hours that he and the Prince of the Saya-Jin were sparring and neither one wasn't giving up. Each new how much they needed to increase their levels, only Kakorrot knew a bit more as to what the extent of the _being _was- and how much he had to get better. It was still hard for him to train exactly how he wanted, because he didn't want to over show the Prince in fear he might be punished!

Vegeta flew at Kakorrot with a upper cut sending him flying, and hitting into the wall behind him, and Kakorrot fly back exchange the same blow. It seemed as though they both were evenly match, which troubled the spectators as how a third class Saya-Jin could match their soon to be King. Kakorrot rushed at Vegeta and brought up his knee, turned his hips swiftly snapped his leg outward from his knees delivering a powerful round house kick with the ball of his foot to vegeta's side. Vegeta was sent flying again, blood flew from his mouth and rage begun to bubble inside him.

Kakorrot pulled back slightly as he noticed the look upon Vegeta's face, he had gone, too, far. Vegeta was weak from Kakorrot's blow but he wouldn't show that, he was after all in front of many of his people- he couldn't show weakness. Vegeta gather all of his energy and pulled his Ki out building it, Kakorrot watched and didn't dare to make an attempt to stop him- he needed to end this spar quickly. Vegeta sent his Ki flying at Kakorrot and watched, troubled, as it sent Kakorrot flying- and for a moment he was filled with joy. His joy didn't last long even when he heard the watcher shout spar over and he was the victor, he knew Kakorrot was strong…maybe even stronger then he. He had to make sure that changed, he couldn't have a class three saya-jin stronger then him.

Kakorrot cough up some blood, and struggled to stand but he managed and begun to make his way from the sparring arena. He was in extreme pain, only because he didn't even attempt to block the Ki he just let it hit him. He didn't know how himself but he had become stronger since the raid, it was maybe the fight against the _being_. He walked down the hall in need to be back in his room, he needed to lay down he needed to get some rest.

His body was so soar, and his mind overwhelmed. Limping he made it to the bedroom door, opening it he closed it just as quick. He was about to fall to the floor, however, he felt the warmth of the small Amazon girl- _no _woman. " Kakorrot, what's happen to you?"

Her voice was so soothing to him, and some how this small framed woman held him securely in a way he had never felt before.

" Spar," he tersely replied, normally he would fight having help but he had no energy to, so he leaned into her allowing her to guide him to the large bed in the room and help to sit with his back against the bed head. He watched her intently and how her face looked perplexed and she bit her lip, sexy.

Her scent was so intoxicating, she took a seat by his side, and begun to examine his body what she could see. Her hands begun to trace each cut that she had seen and Kakorrot's body was heated at her touch, his body aching for more. He began to look her over the way she was touching him and taking in the small glimpse of cleavage exposed and made his way upward only to be met by her two onyx orbs.

It was as if they were both caught in a trance, searching the others soul through each other's eyes. Kakorrot had never felt anything like the feeling he had as he gazed into the little woman's eyes…_his _little woman. ChiChi leaned in closer to him, it was as if his body was calling hers and her body had no objection- he could be her _master. _He leaned in closer filling in the gap and both their lips touch, it sent him in a frenzy at the softness of her lips and taste. He was ready to feel so much more of her, his tail coil her waist.

_Knock! Knock….Knock!_

ChiChi jumped back and Kakorrot did the same as they heard the knock at the door unsure of what to do ChiChi stood up. " Should I answer, Master?" She looked down at her waist at Kakorrot's tail which stay coiled securely around her waist.

As he heard ChiChi's words it hurt him a little, though he wasn't entirely sure as to why. He cleared his throat and pulled his tail back, and nodded his head, " Yes."

She quickly made her way to the door and opened it, to reveal the red head slave girl with her eyebrow arched at ChiChi. At that moment, all that she had spoken to the girl earlier begun to come back to her. Only moments ago all she had in mind was Kakorrot, worry about Kakorrot, liking the feel of him against her body. " Your master is requested to be at a meeting tomorrow at the half moon, relay the message," Informed, the girl bring ChiChi back to reality.

ChiChi snarl at the girl, rolled her eyes and closed the door with no reply. She needed to get herself together she was Kakorrot's slave, and Earth needed her…she had to stay focus. She can't start to care about him, no feelings. " Um…they want you to go to a meeting tomorrow at the half moon."

" Chichi," he whispered, his voice was betraying him. She pretend as though she hadn't heard him, it seemed as though he needed her in that tone…maybe that he even felt the same as her. She couldn't let herself care…she _couldn't_.

She hurried into the bathroom and fixed a bowl with some hot water and place some alcohol and a rag in it. She hurried back into the room and place the bowl on the bed stand adjacent to the bed, and rung out the rag and begun to clean his cut. " Why didn't you answer?"

" I don't know…Master," replied, a dazed and troubled ChiChi. Kakorrot was to tired to press her anymore, and soon found himself in a pool of dreams.

ChiChi continued to clean and dress his cuts, trying not to focus on the sexy Saya-jin before her. '_ I have to be strong….remember he is my Master….he doesn't want me and I don't want him. Ha-ha after all he is a Saya-jin…there only savage killers." _Some how even with that pep talk it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself, more so then it was a fact.

* * *

The day had quickly faded into night and ChiChi was troubled, to trouble to fall into slumber. She decided to take a walk to the garden that she had visited the previous day, and found it to be very romantic at night. There was a beautiful blue aurora that shone down on the roses in the garden and trickled onto the small ponds reflection, and left ChiChi in awe.

Never had she seen a more beautiful sight. She took a seat by the pond and just gazed into it taking in the sight of her reflection, it was the first time in years that she had done that. She had _**changed**_, her cheek bones were more defined and her eyes held pain and anger- and a _little_ joy. She reached up and untied the bun upon her head to let her raven locks fall in a dance, landing to her butt.

" Daddy, if only you could see me now…you wouldn't know your little girl anymore," she whispered, a single tear drop falling from her eye. She splashed her reflection, and watched the ripples that begun to take place. " Mother…I know you've never known me…but I miss you so much."

" ChiChi, you really want to go home?" Interjected Kakorrot, and ChiChi head whipped around to his direction.

She was shocked to see the hurt Saya-Jin out of bed so quickly, and even more shock to hear his words. She didn't know what to say, what he expected her to say, what was worst….was what she wanted to do. Even though a big piece of her wanted to see her father again her people as well, a piece wanted to stay here…stay with Kakorrot. However, she let her hands clasp around the small jar pendant that the slave girl had given her to remind her of what her fate and planet's fate would be if she disobeyed.

" I -I do Kakorrot," she answered. For a moment it seemed as if the tall Saya-Jin was in grieve, but it couldn't be that…it had to be anger. Maybe he was angry that she dared to even try to voice her feelings, or that she even thought he would allow her to do so. " Kak-" she became silent when he held his index finger up.

" You deserve your freedom and I shall look to send you home before this war begins, I promise," tersely he replied. ChiChi was shocked, overwhelmed…and a piece of her heart was hurting at those words…she didn't understand why.

Kakorrot stared down at ChiChi, taking in her beauty. The light wind was flirting with her locks and he wanted to run his fingers through her hair- and her scent was drowning him. He was fighting everything in his body not to pounce her- to take her. He would never dare to take someone who didn't wish to be taken in return.

The truth was Kakorrot needed her to leave, with every day that passed since he had return he wanted her more. Her scent became even more sweeter and her body even more full, and his body ached to fill her with him. Just the sight of her made his fang grow he _**wanted**_ her, however, not for just a night but for the rest of his life span.

ChiChi stood up, unsure of what had happen or what she should do- so for the first time in a long time she stopped thinking…she let her body do. She threw her hands around the Saya-Jin hugging him close and just allowed her pain and hurt out as she wept on him.

Kakorrot was overwhelmed by ChiChi action and pushed her away, with a brow arched he asked " Why are you leaking?"

ChiChi begun to burst into laughter, and still crying she begun to wipe her eyes, " because I am happy- for the first time in a while. And it is because of you Kakorrot."

" Me?" he asked, more to himself. " I have done nothing."

" Lie…you have done everything," she whispered, " can you hold me?" she asked.

Again he arched his brow, " Hold you?.." before he could finish ChiChi grabbed his arms and placed one around her waist and the other on his arm. It seemed as though his tail knew more then he, cause it wrapped around her waist tightly.

ChiChi began to place kisses where ever she could upon Kakorrot, she was over filled with joy. The feeling was so wonderful to Kakorrot, only he knew if he did take her - it would be for life and she didn't want that…he knew that. She wanted to return her home, and she was after all a human they couldn't mate. He wouldn't let her sufferer. Her hands begun to tug at his shirt, " I don't think you know what you are doing," Kakorrot interjected, he pushed her away.

" I do."

Kakorrot shook his head, " I am going to bed, you are not allow out here alone for long so return to the room soon." It was the hardest thing for him to do, but he knew what you come if he took her- he wouldn't be able to let her go. She didn't feel the same, she couldn't handle it.

Chichi was so confused, "_ Be smart he is letting you go cause he doesn't want you here and your throwing yourself on this man. That girl is so dumb for believing he wants me…he doesn't want me. Why do I even care…it shouldn't matter! He is a Saya-Jin!"_

" hm, ha-ha, so I hope that is attempt to get him hot and heated….cause if it wasn't you need to shape up or your planet will be destroy. Also that _**princess**_ will be revealed to be false, get a hold of yourself," the red head, interjected as Kakorrot left.

" Of course that was an act, get the hell out of my face," tiff ChiChi, as she pushed the girl to the floor and hurried to exit the garden.

" Bitch," the girl stood up back, shock that ChiChi was even strong enough to push her like that. " I will make sure to kill you myself," she whispered, as she watched ChiChi's retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw well how did you like this Chapter…this fic will be coming to a close soon….I'm working killer hours…I'm going to try and get another chapter out soon….cause I am going to Chicago for a little- my sister is graduating from the Navy booth camp YAY!!!! I miss her like crazy. Any ways I do love reviews they pump me okay!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty –Three**

* * *

Hours seemed to turn into days and days into weeks, weeks into a whole entire month of training and Kakorrot and Vegeta were fist to fist- only because Kakorrot controlled his strength. It had been two weeks now that Kakorrot himself had discovered he had surpassed his prince- soon to be king in strength, and he had no intentions of exhibiting his innovation.

"Kakorrot?" Soft, soothing voice pierced the silence of his meditation, and he was overflowing with happiness. He glanced over his shoulder at the slender, tall, muscle tone human that stood in his personal training center door. "I made you something we call lunch on my planet, will you accept it?"

"Lunch?" He question, "What is this lunch you talk of?"

Chichi giggled at his question, "Food, the course of meal between morning and night. I've made you a lot; I would love if you try."

Just the sound of food sound good to Kakorrot, he hadn't eaten a good meal in days and his was all for it. "Okay," he replied as he stood up, and followed behind her. He watched her body intently, her scent was so amazing, she was his moon- she drove his **being** crazy!

"Close your eyes," she commanded; he didn't even think to do question her he just complied. She guided him into the room they shared together, and with a smile plastered on her face she informed him, "Open them."

Kakorrot mouth dropped to the floor, the floor was full with food- all that looked astounding rice cakes, fish soup, chicken soup, cup cakes, sushi, Domburi, Kare Raisu and many others. "Wow," he stuttered.

"Well don't just stand there eat! I want to know what you think of human food," she jests. Within minutes the food was devoured, and Kakorrot rubbed his fill stomach with a sign of approval, "that was amazing Chichi!"

"Aw- I can see that," replied Chichi. "I really want to thank you for allowing me to go home."

Kakorrot felt like a hand tighten around his heart at Chichi's word, he couldn't believe how horribly it felt to hear that from her- it would immensely worse to see it happen. "Oh yeah…I need to get back to my training," he informed her, and she nodded her head.

"Um…Kakorrot," Chichi begun, but she quickly withdraw from saying anything, "Never mind, I'm going to get this cleaned up. She watch Kakorrot retreat from the room, and her hear sunk she was going insane- especially over the last month! All she could do was remember how wonderful it felt when she was kissing him that night. Her whole body was heated at the feel of his skin, and it was hell fighting the feeling- all to make sure that her home and friend don't get harm- **damn it**.

"I need to say something…I need to do something," she whispered. She tried to clear her thoughts by beginning to tend to the dirty dishes and the now dirty room.

* * *

Bulma was going crazy, she had been in the lab day and night making gravity rooms- and she was almost to the goal twenty five. She was glad for the work and even happier to spend time away from her **mate**, he could be overbearing sometimes. All he seemed to do lately was hound her to hurry and finish making the gravity rooms, because the threat could come any time! She _**needed **_a break, so she put down her tools shut down the computers and took off her lab coat and made her way to the door. "Time to get out of here," she sighed.

"Princess Bulma, are you leaving the lab?" The red head slave asked.

"Yes I'm retiring for the day, and what is your name?" Question, Bulma.

"…Alexa," Replied, the red head.

"Okay, watch the lab for me until I return," Requested Bulma, she hurried out before anyone else would come in search of her. Alexa watched as Bulma exited the large lab room, a smirk wore her lips as she gazed at the machinery before her. Her master would be very pleased if she had rid the Saya-Jin on Bulma's gravity chamber, or at least stalled the process. She ran her fingers along the long office tabled that the computer as well as several manuals for the gravity machine sat. "Time to end their plans," she whispered out loud, as she took into her hands the main copy of the gravity machine manual.

"Stop right there bitch," Interjected Chichi. ChiChi stood in the lab door her hand on her hip, holding the bottle that Alexa had given her in her hand.

* * *

Bulma took in a deep breath of air; everything that she expected when she got to this planet- was nothing to what had happen. She was_ in_ love with Yamacha, who with every day that past was becoming a mere memory and though she thought it would never have that occur – it was and she wasn't sad. She was doing the impossible in her mind- _falling _for the Saya-jin Prince, her mate. He was the meanest man she had ever met, yet the most compassionate man. He wanted no more then to protect his people at any cost, and she knew it.

Saya-Jin's were no longer savages to her- they were just like her, and she wasn't sure if it was the mating ritual that was casting a spell over her, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were always being invaded with the cocky one inch taller vegetable headed man, and she didn't mind. He scent was all over her body, his eyes were only for her body and she not only could feel it but she knew it.

"I have to tell him," she said out loud. The air was filled with uncertainty, conflict, and pain…and the wind was blowing it in.

"What onna?" he questioned.

Bulma gasped, her heart began to pump-what was she going to say. "Ah—um," she was speechless.

"Well spit it out."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey sorry I have wrote to this story in a while a lot has happened, like I'm in school, and I'm going to get married soon....SO MUCH. Anyway I had to read this story over to remeber alot- its going to end soon, okay. Well as always R&R please, and thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Letting go…._

* * *

"Stop right there bitch," Interjected Chichi from where she stood in the lab doorway, with one hand on her hip and the other holding the bottle Alexa had given her.

"Baka, what exactly do you think you're doing?!" Alexa's flared red as her aura started growing, "You had better get yourself together…human."

"I've got myself together very well, and you know my conscience is telling me…" Chichi began with a smirk crawling to her lips. "…that it's time I ended your games--at any cost!" She hurled the bottle at Alexa's feet and within seconds the room began filling with a thick smoke.

"Bitch! I am going to kill y-" Alexa's words fell short and she went flying as an uppercut from Chichi connected with her chin.

"You were saying?" Chichi snickered, finding the smoke a walk in the park thanks to her Ki training with Kakarrot. Alexa raged as she struggled to her feet and searched for Chichi's Ki through the thick smoke. Once she found Chichi's energy she sped after her and connected with a roundhouse kick.

"I see you can fight, but you're nothing compared to me!" Alexa declared triumphantly.

Chichi rolled her eyes and gathered up her Ki," Do you honestly believe that?"

_**POW!**_

"No, I _know_ it!" Alexa grunted and gave Chichi a kick to the stomach-sending the other girl flying. Chichi hit the lab wall hard, she grunted in pain and coughed up a bit of blood, a thin trickle ran down to her chin from her lips. She shakily pulled herself up from the floor only to be met by a chamber punch to the face-knocking the wind out of her.

"I'm going to make you regret defying me!"

Chichi heaved, but she wasn't willing to give up, her determination was great. She _was_ going to take Alexa down. With heavily shaking arms she attempted to push herself up again but another heavy blow to the belly kept her from doing so. Blood began to flow from Chichi's mouth profusely; her body was becoming numb with the excruciating pain and even just the thought of trying to move seemed an impossibility.

Yet despite her body's silent outcries of refusal, her willpower drove adrenaline into her veins and she unsteadily stood up, "I won't let you cause anyone harm."

Alexa cackled at Chichi's words, "You're right, in a small way. You won't let me harm anyone…because you won't be around."

* * *

Darkness cascaded over the large, ruby tinted planet that was Bejitta. A chilling fog embraced the planet and its inhabitants as the source of the darkness became evident Hovering high above the Saya-Jin planet was a large ship boarding unknown passengers.

"Prince Vegeta, your father requires your presence in the throne room."

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the kneeling guard and gave him a silent nod before turning back to lock eyes with the blue haired vixen before him. He wanted nothing more than to find out exactly what she was talking about, but knew it would have to wait. "I will return to you late, onna. Go to your room until then."

" Wha-?" Bulma questioned defiantly, wrinkling her nose at the command. She was falling for the Saya-Jin but she would _never_ take orders from any man. "Oh, the lab!" she exclaimed as she rushed away.

Kakarrot stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the most elite of Saya-Jin warriors in front of King Bejitta and Prince Vegeta in the throne room, the anticipation in the room was heavy. They all had trained intensely throughout the course of the last three months to defeat the new threat. However, with the moment they had been preparing for finally at hand, the entire situation seemed more daunting than they could ever have imagined with the arrival of the mysterious ship; a ship that appeared to give off no Ki, a ship that may or may not have been the actual enemy.

"This ship has come from nowhere in only a few hours and yet to move, or even informed us as to who or what is aboard! You are all here because you are the elite of the elites—and also because I've learned that some of you…are traitors." Immediately after the words left King Bejitta's mouth, eyes began to roam and the tension grew vastly immediately as the words left King Bejitta's mouth.

"Last night, a flare shot through the sky from an unknown location directly towards the healing chamber in the mountains and another flare was shot through the healing chamber in the Barents Forest. These are locations only an elite Saya-Jin warrior would know about." The King glared at the Saya-Jin men that stood before him. Fury filled him to his core and was etched on his face; the consequences for rebelling against him were great—something everyone there was well aware of.

"Everyone who has ever visited said vicinities was marked, and those of you who have visited these spots are to remain in this room. The rest of you are excused."

Without another word, many Saya-Jins promptly marched their way out of the throne room, leaving only a small number of warriors behind. When the room was clear of any unmarked men King Bejitta spoke, "You that remain are a trusted few and, as you know, the healing chambers that were destroyed were decoys. I know none of you could ever have committed such treason, for I've made sure to show each one of you the true location for each of the real healing chambers. Forty-two Saya-Jins outside these doors know only where the _decoy_ healing chambers were, and some of those Saya-Jins are traitors! I am entrusting it to you, my most loyal warriors, to discover who the traitors are. And together, we will make an example of them!"

King Bejitta raised his hand in dismissal, and everyone left the throne room, except for Prince Vegeta. "Father…what is this? Why was I not made aware of this occurrence?" Vegeta queried, shocked and outraged by his father's revelation.

King Bejitta glanced at his son, "I was just informed myself. We have no time to discuss this, but in order to solve this puzzle I need you to continue your training—make sure every warrior is at their best. This war is coming quickly—and we cannot be defeated"

* * *

Kakarrot stood outside the throne room door, waiting for the Prince to emerge, until he felt a familiar Ki faltering. He abruptly took to the direction of the Ki, moving swiftly down the palace halls until it led him to the Princess' lab.

"Chichi—" he said softly as he noticed the fog beating against the lab window. He kicked the door open and sent a Ki flying that lit up the entire room despite it not being one of his strongest. Once Kakarrot caught sight of the servant Alexa he hurled a stronger key at the woman which incinerated her upon contact. "Chichi!" He shouted and rushed to the unconscious woman's side. He shook her gently, "Chichi…come on."

After a brief moment, Chichi coughed violently and strained to open her eyes. "Kakarrot?"

"Why is it I find you in a battered state every time I return to you?" He growled gently as he pulled her small and weakened frame into his arms.

"Maybe you're _my_ hero?" She breathed into his warmth.

"What? WHAT is going on?" Bulma squealed when she entered the room, she flipped a switch that immediately sucked up the last bit of remaining smoke from the room, leaving the space and the sight of Chichi in Kakarrot's arms clear for her to see. Bulma gaped at her friend's injured state for a split moment before hurrying over to them, "Oh, Chichi!"

Kakarrot arched a brow, "How do you know her name is Chichi?"

"Um…." It seemed, for the first time, that Bulma was at a loss for words…and ideas.

"Kakarrot," Chichi said quickly, "I want to tell you myself. Can we go to your room first?" She added in a whisper.

"Fine," he retorted. He glared at Bulma and then made his way to the room with Chichi still in his arms, leaving a very uneasy Bulma behind.

Kakarrot was livid, not so much for finding Chichi in such a state but mostly for finding out Chichi had kept a secret from him. He hurried to his room and set Chichi on the bed immediately upon their arrival. Without a word, he disappeared to the bathroom and ran a rag under warm water, pushing her need to be cleaned up to the front of his concerns. He rung the rag out and walked back into the room only to find Chichi without a single scratch on her body, as though she had never been touched.

"What happened?" Kakarrot asked, Chichi looked up at him with a half smile playing on her lips. She remained silent and pulled her hair free from the band to let the raven locks cascade freely down her shoulders, to her mid back and kiss her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were filled with an emotion Kakarrot never knew she possessed. She reached for what was left of her tattered shirt to pull it over her head.

She kept her gaze on Kakarrot as her milk white cleavage was exposed to his curious and slightly hungry looking orbs. She stood from the bed and pushed her shabby pants down her hips and let them fall into a puddle around her feet. She stood before him in only a pair of pink panties and black bra, waiting for his reaction.

Kakarrot watched her intently, letting his thoughts waver from every thought of _no _and every attempt to discover anything and everything this woman might hold hidden from him. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his mouth watered at the thought of holding her soft, luscious lips with his own.

Chichi reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly pulling it free and tossing it to the floor, exposing her full breasts and taught, pink nipples.

"What are you waiting for, Kakarrot? I'm here for your taking," she confessed, going pink. Kakarrot needed no more words; he rushed to her and pulled her close, filling the gap between them. His tongue delved at her lips for an opening as he pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. She obliged to his probing tongue, granting him the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. He let his hands explore her naked body; her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

She moaned into his kiss, "I need you, Kakarrot." He swept her off her feet and tossed her lightly onto the bed, his mind was completely captivated by her and the only plans he had at that moment were to make her his own. Without realizing his fangs had protruded and all he knew was that he needed her; his tail, mind and body were screaming it. He climbed atop her and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips before trailing across her chin and down her throat to the crook of her neck where he took in her intoxicating scent.

She was _h_is eternal bliss.

He ran his tongue over the pulse of her throat, across her collar bone, and without any thoughts he dug his fangs into her neck. Chichi moaned and jerked into his mouth at the saccharine adrenaline racking through her body, the wave of emotion invaded her every thought. She grasped his hand and their eyes locked when he moved away from her throat. Kakarrot licked her sweet blood from his lips and grinned. Their eyes never left one another's as they made love, exploring every inch of the other's body throughout the night and into the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I tried to make this as long and juicy as possible, I have so many exams next week….Oh and I've finally got someone to edit my writing. WHICH I am very happy for, cause I am always in a rush- so this really helps….Jessy,I'm VERY thankful. Lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, and this story is coming to a close…very, very, soon now….tell me what you think is going to happen…what you would like to happen…and I'll hit you with what is going to happen…lol, if that makes sense!!!! Everyone should defiantly thank Jessy for editing!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_The battle begins…_

* * *

Chichi awoke to the sweet scent of Kakarrot as he held her tightly in his arms. A smile inched upon her oval face; never before had she felt as comfortable and safe as she did now. This was her hero, her mate. The morning light crept into their room, awakening the sleeping Saya-Jin. "Good Morning Kakarrot," Chichi whispered.

"Good Morning?" he asked, perplexed.

"That is what we say on earth when we wake," she replied. She had her head upon his strong chest, her ear against his heart. Her long raven locks poured over his body and the bed, and she was filled with joy as she listened to the music of his heart.

Kakarrot looked down at her lying against him, and waves of emotions flooded him for the petite human woman. The greatest feeling within him was the need to protect her at all costs, she was his. "Good Morning."

Hearing those two simple words was like heaven to Chichi. She'd never heard him speak so sweetly, it made her feel so loved. "Kakarrot," she murmured, closing her eyes and soaking in the sweet silence of their room. "I've found my home…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kakarrot pulled her small frame on top of his own; taking a moment to bask in the beauty of the woman he would soon call his own forever. She was the true queen in his eyes. He kissed her forehead fervently, and Chichi moved her lips across his bared collar bone before moving to the nape ofhis neck, and then their lips met in heated battle to delve into the other's mouth. Kakarrot rolled over and pinned her small frame beneath him, the desire to fill her again was overwhelming—and he would give in to his desire.

The loud crackle of thunder woke Chichi from her peaceful slumber; the room was dimly lit by a lamp sitting atop the nightstand to her right. She was alone, with only the scent of the previous lovemaking between her and Kakarrot; the thought brought a smile to her lips. She pulled the large covers close to her figure and started to inch off the bed. She could hear the rain pounding against the window, and with a sigh she made her way to the bathroom.

_'Kakarrot,' _Chichi hummed inside her mind.

_'Chichi?'_ Kakarrot questioned.

Chichi shrieked and dropped the sheet to the floor, and hurried to the bathroom door to peer inside the room. "Kakarrot?" She asked aloud, but when she received no reply she simply shrugged it off and proceeded to the shower.

When Chichi stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel, a sudden quake shook her and caused her to lose balance, she fell forward and hit her head on the side of the toilet. Grunting, she pushed herself up and pulled the towel around her body. Again, the floor began to shake, but Chichi was prepared and held tightly to the sink's counter. "What is going on?"

* * *

(One Hour later)

* * *

Guards pushed open Kakorrot's room door to see Chichi holding onto a dresser, as another quake erupted. "You need to come with us," informed the Saya-Jin, Chichi hurried to their side.

She was baffled as the guards escorted her out into a crowded hall, people were in chaos and she was at a lost as to why. The urge to demand an explanation was great, but Chichi knew her place at the moment and was well aware that asking questions might not be the best decision. She continued to follow the guards silently, and soon she was joined by other human slaves being led down the long palace's hall until they reached a large door that opened to the back fields of the palace.

Outside were three large shuttles: one seemed to be filled and the doors were shut, guards ushered Chichi towards the second one before she could get a good look at the last shuttle. Her confusion and worry worsened as they continued to push her and the other slaves into a single file line to enter the shuttle. What worried her most was that she couldn't see Kakarrot. "_Have they found out about us?"_ She asked herself.

With her chest tightening, she stared around frantically. _'Where are you Kakarrot?' _She couldn't see the wild haired Saya-Jin anywhere, and the line for her to board the ship was getting shorter and shorter. "Excuse me; do you know what is happening?" She whispered to the woman before her.

"The ship struck when the storm begun, they were masking their fire with the lightening at first. All of the Saya-Jin warriors took to the sky and now we are getting sent back to earth, our home. I think this is the best thing that could have happened for us." The woman replied.

Chichi's heart faltered at her words, "Or the worst…" she mumbled. She wanted to turn around and run back in search of Kakarrot, but she knew she would be killed should she run. Her throat felt so dry and her head was pounding, _'How could this have happened?'_

"Kakorrot…I love you." Her words went no farther than her lips, and then she was being escorted into the large shuttle and then to her seat. She was leaving Planet Vegeta; she was leaving her home, and her mate.

"Kakarrot."

* * *

(Bulma's Wing)

* * *

Bulma watched in horror as beams of light shot through the sky from the large and towering ship that was destroying everything in its view. Human servants ran in terror, trying desperately to escape from the murderous rays. Her Prince was preparing to take to the air to aide in pulling out the ship's mysterious inhabitants. in horror as beams of light shot through the sky from the large towering ship, destroying everything in its view.

The blue haired woman stood behind a column at the front of the castle, helplessly watching.

"Princess, the Prince has made orders to escort you to the one of the shuttles for earth," a guard informed her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I know, I will leave on the fewer shuttles," she replied. He gave her nod and hurried down the halls, leaving her alone. All humans and Saya-Jin below the adequate level of fighting were being boarded on three shuttles and sent to earth. Bulma was aware of the orders Vegeta had given her, but she wasn't going to follow them. She wanted to stay, which was ironic, because at one point that was all she wanted to do.

The chaos that had been hanging ominously in the air for the last few weeks had finally fallen, and humans and Saya-jin alike were running to either hide or fight. The palace suddenly began to tremble violently as a beam shot into the palace's right wing, destroying it.

"It is time to attack," King Bejitta's voice roared through the sky, and rows and rows of Saya-jin took to the air, gathering their Ki and throwing it towards the ship. The sky lit up for the first time in weeks, blinding, and within moments the ship was hit.

The sight after the blast died down left the Saya-Jin's in joy, until the Ki that they picked up shortly after began to grow rapidly. Their imaginations were fulfilled when a small slender creature stood in place of where the ship had been, his tail long and gray. The creature was short and purple and gray, but his height was made up for by the immense power that he possessed. "Was that your best?" he cackled. "My men, come to me!"

King Bejitta stood in shock at the alien's words, but what truly shook him was that he could only feel the Kis of his own people. He, along with Vegeta and Kakarrot stood in the front line, well aware that the traitors amongst them would soon come to life. But who were they?

* * *

A/N:

Lol, I know I took so long to update. Sorry about that I have so much going on, but I will not forget this story okay. I have this whole addition to this story already made so I HAVE to finish this story okay. I do have one little issue, I have SO many people subscribing to this fic and I LOVE that I **do**…however, I **love** reviews it helps me to come up with ideas. This fic will be coming to an end soon…but for many of you that don't read some arthur's profile…this is a fic after this one. O_O So I Kind of had to write this one for you to understand my newer fic. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A LOT.


	26. Chapter 26

( Last Time)

The sight after the blast died down left the Saya-Jin's in joy, until the Ki they'd picked up shortly after began to grow rapidly. Their imaginations were fulfilled when a small and slender creature stood in place of where the ship had been with his long and gray tail. The creature was short, purple and gray, but his height was made up for by the immense power that he possessed. "Was that your best?" he cackled loudly. "My men, come to me!"

King Bejitta stood in shock at the alien's words, but what truly shook him was that he could only feel the Kis of his own people. He, along with Vegeta and Kakarrot stood in the front line, well aware that the traitors amongst them would soon come to life. But who were they?

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY - SIX

Good bye is Never Wanted...

* * *

King Bejitta's fury grew to see the traitors he had mistaken for his loyal people begin to peel away from them and fly towards Frieza. His well thought-out battle plan became a forgotten memory when he dashed towards the fleeing Saya-jin traitors. "Traitors! Kill them all, now!" He bellowed, throwing his Ki. Within moments, Ki's were flying and the cowering traitors began to fall one after another. "You dare to turn my people against me? You are pathetic and will be dealt with!"

King Bejitta flew in full force towards Frieza with a punch, connecting it to his face, only to hear laughter following the powerful blow. "Wha-?" King Bejitta said, bewildered. How could the creature stand so strongly after one of his best throws?

"Poor King Bejitta, you look so sad! All that felt like was a pat on the back. I gave you your chance and you refused to agree with me. I feel quite sorry for you, but I ChC_am _enjoying that pathetic look on your face: Priceless!" Frieza wore his smirk proudly, he glanced at the army of Saya-jin before him. "I will enjoy killing you all."

Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot both stood in shock at the scene playing out before them, and neither of them said a word. They knew the dire situation required them to stay calm, if anything were to happen to King Bejitta they would need to be in tip-top shape and ready to fight. Vegeta exhaled loudly, as he was brought back by the dwindling Ki that was nearby: _Bulma. _

_"Why are you still here woman?"_ Vegeta asked through their bond. He received no response, so he peeled away from his position at Kakarrot's side. He wanted to make sure that Bulma got away, he wouldn't be happy if she didn't.

They Elite solider's were inside the glass chambers; the highest floor of the palace made entirely of glass. It was the room to prepare for battles and plan out strategies, because only they could see out the glass and no one could see in. He made his way to the entrance of the room where he could feel Bulma. He, over the short period of time, had grown deep feelings for the woman even though they didn't get to spend as much time as they would like together. He wanted to give her his child, but he knew it wasn't the time. She had somehow managed to evoke feelings within him. He exited the glass chambers and began to make his way down the hallway until he reached a cracked door. He was ready to push open the door and lash out at the woman, until he heard her sobbing. He became uncertain of what to do, he never heard anyone cry before.

He was hesitant, but knew he need to comfort her quickly, the ship would be leaving soon and she needed to be on it. "Woman," he spoke softly, as he pushed the door open further and entered. She was lying upon a bed with her head buried into her arms, weeping like a baby, her blue locks pulled into a loose ponytail.

Bulma jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice and she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, she couldn't tell him or he would hate her forever…maybe even wish to marry the _**real**_ princess, or destroy Earth. She fell in love with the Saya-Jin Prince and she didn't want to loose him, but she didn't want to live a lie. He only wanted her because she was the "Princess" and she couldn't live like that. "I- I, Vegeta," she choked, pushing herself from the bed to turn and look at him. Her makeup stained and ran down her face and her hair was anything but well kept and her eyes bled the pain she felt. Hearing his voice wasn't the same as seeing his face, he was perfection. He was the sunshine after the rain, the unexpected award, but he wasn't hers.

"I love you," she whispered, inside she wanted to kick herself for evening breathing those words aloud. She wanted to be a chicken and leave it at that and throw herself on him and feel his firm lips against hers before his battle. "You might hate me, heck, I know you will…but…I not the person that you thought I was. I fell for you though and I wanted nothing more than to help you. I want to make up for the simple lie to stay with you and protect Earth as well. I mean, I could have done that forever, but it's going to be revealed soon. I'm not the Princess of Earth," she confessed.

Vegeta stood silent for a moment; he couldn't believe he had been deceived, that Planet Vegeta had been deceived. "That can not be true."

Bulma's eyes began to water again, as she witnessed the look upon Vegeta's face, he would never forgive her. She nodded slowly, "It's what I wanted to tell you, I mean I should have told you before. But I do love-,"

"Prince Vegeta you must come quickly, your father is at his last!" interjected a solider.

"No, quickly make sure this woman gets to that carrier," Vegeta command, and rushed out of the room.

Bulma's heart dropped to the floor, and she didn't have time to pick it up as she was picked up by the solider, who ran with her in the direction of the shuttle. Everything she thought would happen did; she had lost the man that she loved. She was _no_ Princess.

* * *

Kakarrot stood silently before the glass door, examining Frieza intently, so intently, in fact, that he hadn't noticed Vegeta leave. Frieza was taking on the entire first portion of the Army with ease, and the crazy part was he wasn't even using his Ki. He fought each Saya-Jin pound for pound and kick for kick, killing many with a fist through the heart. Kakarrot could see that Frieza relied more on his hands than his feet, leaving his lower half open and vulnerable.

King Bejitta, for a time, stood behind as the other Saya-jin would attack Frieza in hopes of weakening him and if they could not weaken him then the King had a final plan of doing so thanks to the help of Bulma. It was a small vial of explosives. Bulma had examined the vial which Chichi was suppouse to give to Kakarrot; it had far greater capabilities than it appeared to. If the vial was thrown at the beast, it would weaken him significantly, how much exactly was uncertain, but gaining the upper hand was the essential idea.

A hard fist from a Saya-Jin to Frieza's lower abdomen had the beast wincing in pain for the first time, and he sent his first Ki flying in repercussion. Within seconds, the remaining Saya-Jin soldiers were dead and King Bejitta was left, ready to fight. He sped toward Frieza with a Kick to the abdomen, Frieza returned with a kick of his own and then an uppercut to the jaw, sending King Bejitta backwards. Blood trickled down the King's lip, and an immense pain racked through his body, but he was not ready to give in.

He flew at Frieza again, fists raised, only to miss and receive another uppercut to the chin, sending him back again.

Kakarrot turned to a solider behind him, "Go get the Prince, we're going to have to get out there soon before he kills the King."

The king seemed to be holding ground, but Kakarrot knew better than to leave him out there any longer. He was ecstatic when he seen Vegeta return to the room, "I think it's time we take to the fight. King Bejitta has weakened, and he has held the ground for war to lo-"

Before Kakarrot could finish, the glass lit up and their eyes turned to the fight. Everyone was stunned, and Vegeta enraged at the sight before them. Frieza had pierced a hole straight through King Bejitta's heart and sent his limp body hurdling towards to the floor.

"Father?"

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay, so finally another chapter out: YAY! I have to let you know all thanks goes to Jessica who is the most wonderful editor ever. I would if you all show her appreciation in your post, if even a terse post in your post saying Thank you.

Okay now I've read some of the review, and one kind of almost gave away my sequel to this story…but not exactly. ( Lol ) I do want to say that this story will be ending soon, so yes tears…and I'm glad that I will soon be finish with this story and on to my sequel. I love Reviews, and know what you think and what will make something better…so don't be shy review me. I always read them, and they motivate me to write faster.

Thank you all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_The Prince is Out_

* * *

Bulma's heart was engulfed in pain, she felt as though she had been shot through the heart. How could she live without the arrogant Saya-Jin King, who said she was _his _mate? She could see the docking area for the shuttles and she could only hope that Vegeta would come back for her, but she knew he wouldn't. After a few minutes, the Saya-Jin guard placed her down on her feet directly in front of the large dome shuttle she had helped create.

"You must get on this shuttle, Princess," informed the solider.

Bulma nodded slowly, tears welled in her eyes, she didn't want to leave – she didn't want to leave _Vegeta_. She had tried several times to speak to him through their bond, but she received no reply. She** knew** he hated her. Reluctantly, she turned to the ship entrance and entered, she was going to lose him!

She heard the door begun to shut, slowly, and she wanted to jump outside and run to her Prince. "Oh, the escape pods," she said aloud, and quickly stuck her hand into her bosom and pulling out a small white bag. "Hey, you need to get these to Prince Vegeta!" she yelled.

"Vegeta," Bulma cried, however, it was unanswered and she was tossed over the shoulder of another soldier. "Wait," she pleaded, "please, I have something that Prince Vegeta needs."

"Princess, I cannot bring you anywhere else but to the shuttle, the Prince said I must make sure that you're on board the ship when it takes off." The solider quickened his pace, and was pleased when he saw the ship was still on land.

"Listen, okay I don't even have to go, I can give it to you… just please get it to Prince Vegeta," she said hastily. The solider placed her on her two feet away from the large silver dome shuttle, her prison sentence.

"What will you have me give to him, Princess?" asked the solider.

Bulma wiped the tears welling in her eyes with the back of her hand, and then reached into the bosom of her dress. She pulled out her hand to reveal a small white sash that was tied securely, and handed it to the solider. "Just give this to him, and tell him to press on the top bottom get inside and it will do the rest. There are five of them," she explained.

The Solider nodded in response, "You must get on the shuttle now I can't leave until you do."

Bulma reluctantly walked to the shuttle entrance and despite her every fiber urging her to stay, she entered. "Bye…"

Soon after entering, to her dismay, she heard the door slowly begin to close behind her. "All passengers please be seated, we will be taking off in the next two minutes." The intercom voice announced loudly.

Bulma sighed, the door had long been shut and she stood in a daze, many of the seats were taken only a few were open. She glanced around the small dome at the many slaves and Saya-jin aboard the small ship, she didn't belong.

"Sleeping gas will be administered in thirty seconds, please take a seat," the machine recited. Bulma quickly made her way to the first available seat and halfheartedly sat down.

* * *

Vegeta stood in shock, gazing at his father's lifeless body as it lay on the floor with a gaping hole through his chest. The man, whom Vegeta had grown looking up towards, with his great pride and strength, had been killed in a matter of minutes. Vegeta quickly shook his head, he needed to get back to the battle at hand and not dwell on his sorrow. "We need to get out there now. First two rows of men will take to the sky and then the other two rows. Your purpose is not to defeat him, but to weaken him enough to let his composure slip and make a mistake that will be to our benefit. Understood?"

All the Saya-Jin soldiers nodded in response, Vegeta then walked to a small switch located on a wall in the glass chamber and pressed it. The glass covering began to rise slowly, revealing their hiding place to their foe. "GO!"

In seconds, the first two rows: twenty men in each took to the sky, all launching at Frieza in unison attacking him with punches, kicks, and kis. He countered with the same, quickly weakening each Saya-Jin, and as he was about to send a ki their way, the second two rows of soldiers launched at him. It seemed that Vegeta's brilliant plan was taking effect, the alien was beginning to weaken from having to fight so many Saya-Jin at once. But Frieza became enraged and whipped his tail violently, throwing many of the soldiers crashing into the hard ground below. He send two large ki blasts straight at a few more of the soldiers, their bodies immediately erupted into ash, leaving the surviving solders astounded.

Vegeta, Kakarot and the forty Saya-Jin men left inside the glass chamber watched intently. It seemed the beast had the mind frame of a child, and with such a great number of men around him he was like a child in a fight: blind sighted. "He is strong, but he has a great weakness…"

"Prince Vegeta!" exclaimed Bulma's escort solider, bursting in. "I have something that the Princess requested that I give you," he took the small sash out and knelt before the prince on one knee, presenting the sash to Vegeta. "The Princess also wished me to relay the message, 'Press the top button and get inside and it will do the rest.'"

Vegeta grabbed the sash, and still enraged he tossed it to the floor, "I need no device. Let's get out there now." He instantly took to the sky, with the other soldiers following behind except for Kakarot who strayed behind to retrieve the small sash.

Kakarot stuffed it into his blue spandex suit before taking to the sky to join side along the remaining Saya-Jin warriors. Kakarot was hesitant at fighting the small creature because of the power reading he illuminated. Fist after fist, soldiers attempted to hit the alien, and soon they were able to weaken his defense.

"Is this how the Saya-Jin's must fight, with mountains of people?" Squealed Frieza, He received a hard blow to the face shortly after, sending blood flying from his mouth. Another Saya-Jin was able to land a hit this time to his abdomen that had him huddle over in pain. "That's it!"

His tail begun to thrash violently once again, his eyes locked on the solider that gave him the painful hit to the abdomen and launched at him with an uppercut, sending him flying backwards. He gathered his ki and sent it flying at the solider, eradicating his body into ash. He was just about to launch at another solider when Vegeta gave him a hard punch to the face, sending him flying. He crashed into the ground below, blood trickling down his lip as if it were a waterfall. He wrinkled his nose, quickly got back to his feet and spit blood before quickly returning to the sky, with Vegeta as his number one target.

Vegeta quickly side stepped Frieza's fist and rewarded him with an elbow to the back, sending the creature hurdling back towards the ground. Frieza caught himself before he hit the hard ground and flew, yet again, back up to Vegeta. Quickening his speed this time, he managed to land a punch to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta coughed blood, his body was engulfed in pain, but he would still fight.

Frieza tried to connect another punch to Vegeta; however, Vegeta caught his fist and returned a blow to Frieza's chest. Frieza laughed mercilessly as he gave Vegeta a hard kick to the abdomen, and then followed suit with a punch to the face. "I must say, you're stronger than your father," he spoke, between fits of laughter.

Vegeta saw red at the mention of his father, he wiped away the trail of blood from his lip with the back of his hand. He went after Frieza in a blur of kicks and punches, which were returned with the same moves, they continued the tag and war fight for several long minutes, and Vegeta was slowly weakening with each blow he received.

Kakarot watched fixedly, it seemed as though Vegeta was winning and that he could defeat the vicious Frieza. There were only a hand full of soldiers left aside from him, and the odds of winning were growing in Kakarot's eyes, until Frieza gave Vegeta a hard uppercut sending him crashing into the palace. Immediately, the remaining soldiers launched at Frieza, but one after the other was swatted back like a fly, into the crumbling palace.

"It's over, Frieza," Kakarot, exclaimed. He left no time for reply, as he gave Frieza a hard round house kick, sending him flying into nearby houses. The remaining soldiers stood by in awe as the sudden intense growth in Kakarot's ki hit them like a tidal wave, and continued to increase.

* * *

A/N: Okay another chapter completed, please review…I always get a lot of people adding me to their update list and story list. I LOVE that I DO, but I would love to hear a review from you…if even to know what you like least. Also again, this chapter wouldn't be up if it wasn't for the beta reader Jessie, say thanks to her please! Alright the next chapter will be up soon…the end is right around the bend for this ficcy….I'm starting up a party planner business so I'm a little busy! =) I hope you enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Final Chapter**

* * *

Kakorrot hovered above the dust filled roads of Planet Vegeta; his entire body was engulfed with immense pain. His left arm was broken after a brutal punch from frieza, and blood lined from his lip to apex of his chin. He was still standing only because of the fact that he wanted to make sure that Frieza could have no chance to hurt _his_ mate.

The three escape capsule had taken off hours ago, and he wanted to make sure that Chichi would never have to suffer again. He wanted no more than to know that she was happy, he had the last of the small capsule in his sash. He wanted to make sure that no one could leave this planet unless Frieza was dead. His body felt as though it was going to give out at any moment, but his heart and mind was his strength. His right eye was swollen and seeing was just as hard as breathing, he had a gash across his forehead that was oozing out blood.

With all his injuries Kakorrot managed steal a hard uppercut and sent Frieza spiraling into the dirt below, which caused dust to rise. For minutes Kakorrot hovered in the same spot, waiting to feel Frieza's Ki or to see him. He wanted nothing more than to find Frieza dead in the dust. However, he had a feeling that Frieza wasn't dead.

"Where are you Frieza?" roared, Kakorrot. He grabbed hold of his left arm squeezing it tightly in hopes of easing the pain.

A chuckle pierces the silent air, and shortly after the reading of Frieza's ki became unhidden and the growth sent chills through Kakorrot's body. A powerful Ki came Kakorrot's way and he managed to send it back towards it master, but he still felt effects, and it sent him spiraling backwards into the ground below him. Frieza was impacted the same way by his deflected Ki, and disappeared again.

_"I've found my home…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_"Chichi?" questioned Kakorrot. "I can't let you down."_

_"Kakorrot! Is that you?" Chichi's soft soothing voice, begged for answer._

_"Yes," he replied. "Yes."_

_"Are you okay? How can you hear me?" she asked him. "I mean how can I hear you? Am I going crazy?" _

_Kakorrot laughed, "No. It's a bond, I've only heard of it. It's not something that happens to every Sayain that mates. It's very crazy that it is happening between us two, because you're human and I'm a Sayain. It's a way of communicating with one another from a distance, only the both of us can do it. We can communicate through our minds as well as dreams. Every day since the time I've met you, I've been changing."_

_"Me too Kakorrot, please I need you right now. I feel horrible, I've been out for a little while, and I can't live without you. I use to think I could because I didn't care, but I do care…and I don't want to live without you. Please live for me, and come for me!" She pleaded._

_A small light begun to illuminate in a distant, and Kakorrot started to follow it every step he took closer to it he could hear Chichi's voice louder. "Kakorrot..."_

_"Stop, open your eyes I'm right in front of you," he told her. In mere seconds Chichi's body begun to form before him, and his tail wasted no time in grabbing her close. _

_"Kakorrot! You're okay, so you've come to earth," she sung._

_He shook his head slowly, "No. This is just a projection of us, part of our bond. Our bodies were made for each, and our hearts are opened completely for the others. I'm still on Planet Vegeta Fighting; I think I might have been knocked out."_

_Chichi begun to cry, tears flowed like a river. "No, please come to me…Kakorrot I'm so sorry. Please I want to be with you."_

_He grasped her chin in his hand and raised it so she was looking in his eyes, a smile upon his face. "I use to believe conquering worlds and making empires for Planet Vegeta and fighting was all there is to life. However, the day I returned from that long salvage I started to see life differently, I started to feel something I never had before. Something I only once heard of, and I thought it was garbage, and I wouldn't never had known it if it wasn't for you. You change my life, and you continue to do it with every moment. I never will forget you. You have nothing to be sorry about."_

_Chichi pulled away from him, his words meant so much to her but she felt like a liar. "You're wrong; I've been holding onto a secret that I had since the day that I met you. I love you so much but I know I'm wrong for never telling y-"Kakorrot grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him, and closed any space between them with a kiss._

_His entire body melted at the feel of her soft lips against his, he licked at them with his tongue begging for entrance which she willingly allowed. Their kiss was passionate, and their tongues became dancers for a mere moment. He pulled away from her breathless, gasping for air, his eyes opened slowly to see her own. "I don't care; this Bond couldn't have been formed if there wasn't something between us. I can't stay I don't know what will happen, all I know is that I will not let Frieza leave this planet and have the chance of harming you. I love you..."_

_"No! No, no please don't leave me, stay just a little longer," Chichi begged. She grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him back to her, but he slowly begun to disappear. "Kakorrot…Kakorrot!"_

A bright light blinded Kakorrot as he opened his eyes, he could feel the pain racking his body but he could also feel the rage that grew inside him. He needed to defeat Frieza he needed to protect his mate_. _His body began to feel heavy as though it was growing rapidly, and his was Ki becoming overwhelming with every minute, but he held his ground. The more he thought of the ebony hair vixen that he had been taken by was the more that he begun to become lost in the rage inside his body, and in minutes his body grew. His breath became long and shallow his spandex suit felt as though it was being melted away by the power that was taking over his body, his aurora was no longer red but a bright yellow. His eyes burned and his hair seemed to have a life of its own, soon he stood no longer with black and onyx orbs but blue eyes and golden hair.

"It's time to end this," he roared. He could feel Frieza's Ki and it felt dim, he could sense that the alien was trying to escape, but he wouldn't allow it.

Frieza was going to die even if he had to sacrifice his life. He soon spotted Frieza, he was trying to break out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, and he needed to restrain him. He took off into the air behind the purple alien, as he begun to grow his Ki in one hand. He never slowed his pace he had only a small window of opportunity and he couldn't afford to miss it. His Ki grew rapidly heighten in size by the minute and Frieza was mere feet away from breaking through the atmosphere. He needed to find a way to stop Frieza from his escape, and the quickest thing he could think of was to taunt him. "Is that how your kind is Frieza? Do you run when you know you're about to lose?"

Frieza halted in his tracks and turned around to confront Kakorrot, only to find that a massive Ki was flying at him and within seconds it hit him. Frieza screamed in pain, the large ball of flames engulfing his body, tearing at his skin. Frieza lost half his body with the deadly Ki, pain became his best friend. "How dare you!"

"No how dare you? You come to this planet to kill off a race and because they are tearing you apart, you run! We Sayain at least have pride enough not to run," Kakorrot answered.

Frieza hovered in place, from his torso and below now missing, blood oozing from his body. He wouldn't allow a Sayain to beat him! He look at the distance of Kakorrot, he was only literally minutes away from breaking Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. If he was going to die Kakorrot was coming with him. Swiftly he rushed at Kakorrot and grabbed him and launched towards space, he held tightly to Kakorrot holding him from the back, air was never a worry for him he could adapt to any kind. Kakorrot begun to struggle against him but the lack of air had weakened him greatly, with the last bit of energy he had, Kakorrot utilized his Ki one last time.

Prince Vegeta slowly stirred back to consciousness only to find himself being blinded by a vibrant light, he shield his eyes, he felt a powerful Ki and just as the light disappear so had the Ki. About ten minutes after the blinding light Vegeta's eye sight begun to return to him. His entire kingdom had been torn down; the castle would need a lot of mending as would the people. He wasn't sure what had happen, but what he was aware of was that Frieza was no more. Rows and rows of Sayain warriors lay out on the floor before him as if they were a red carpet, the sight was horrid. A lot of the Sayains before him had lost their life and many were hanging on by a limb, he would have to start the rebuilding of his kingdom!

* * *

[ One Month Later ]

The weeks had seemed like forever, and he had missed the warmth of the woman- _his_ mate. A solider rolled in a small table with the large computer screen seating on top of it, and the on the screen was the blue hair vixen.

" Vegeta!" cried, Bulma.

" Woman? Hold your mouth," he commanded, and then turned to everyone else inside the room. " Leave me alone, for a minute."

They quickly left out of the room, and pulled the large throne room doors closed. Vegeta waited until he felt the soldiers' ki dim, and then turned his attention back to the screen. " Talk now."

" Vegeta I'm so sorry, I had to do it. Earth was afraid that you would have enslaved us all, because we thought are real princess had died. But she wasn't she had been kidnapped, and sold as a by a slave. I would understand if you were angry with me, but please don't take it out on Earth. We can assist each other's I j-"

" Shut up woman!" Vegeta interjected, " I'm waiting for you to return home, and I no longer care about your trickery. You are my mate, the bond we share is something that not all Saya-Jin and their mate will share. It only happens when you mate with your match, and you are mine. The planet is slowly building back to what it used to be, and with you it can be even greater."

" Vege—Vegeta, I love you. I'm so happy that you're okay and well. I want to introduce you to the real princess of Earth," she exclaimed. Bulma moved away from the screen and soon was replaced with Chichi.

" Hello, Prince Vegeta. I hope that we can create a lasting treaty between Earth and Planet Vegeta. I –I have question, is Kakorrot well?" she asked.

Vegeta stayed silent for a minute, and then replied, " A treaty will be arranged, however, Kakorrot is no more."

Tears welled in ChiChi's eyes," Thank you, a capsule is leaving in the next three hours Bulma will be on her way. She will be the advisory between Earth and Planet Vegeta's affairs, good bye."

* * *

Chichi burst into tears as she seen the monitor screen turn black, she was lost. _ How could Kakorrot have died?_ She needed him, she felt weak to the bone_. " _How can this be? No, no he isn't."

" Oh Chichi," Bulma cooed, she pulled her friend into an embraced. " Chic-"

However before Bulma could say another word Chichi pushed her away from her, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't you say it! I know he is alive…I feel it. He has to be, after all our child will need him."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know It took a while to update…I had a lot of exams. But hey it is updated. Let me know what you think. Also this is the end of this fic…want to know what happens to chichi? Is Kakorrot dead? Well you will have to read the story: Echoes of Love: Finding Goku? Please I love reviews…they motivate me to write faster…so show me how much you want to read a chapter by reviewing! =)

darkryubaby : Thanks for the review. Um, what will you like to point out. Just message me on my account, okay. =)

Thank you everyone else that reviewed, I enjoy writing this fic. Let me know if you enjoyed all the chapters! =)


End file.
